


Different

by Lionhearted_DragonEmpress



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M, First Time, Incest, Infidelity, Loss of Virginity, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Smut, Throne Sex, here be smut, smut later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:13:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 36,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4576425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionhearted_DragonEmpress/pseuds/Lionhearted_DragonEmpress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another version of Hades and Persephone</p><p>Woe to men when emerges the robber bridegroom<br/>And steals away the earth’s bloom.<br/>With the maiden’s virtue lost<br/>The earth shall be covered in frost.<br/>Mortals shall freeze and famish<br/>When the maiden goddess does vanish.<br/>While the goddess is far away<br/>She shall not see the light of day.<br/>From the living she shall be unseen<br/>And judge the righteous and obscene.<br/>Without her the mortals perish<br/>But her kingdom will flourish.<br/>With her, there shall be rebirth<br/>And her kingdom with be dearth.<br/>But her husband’s wrath shall be great<br/>Till the return of his mate.<br/>The bringer of rebirth and destruction shall she be<br/>And shall be henceforth called Persephone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Visits to Olympus

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! this is my first Mythology fanfiction. I love the story of Persephone and Hades so I gave a crack at it. Please enjoy and let me know what you think!! :)

Chapter 1: Visits to Olympus

Elysium was a place full of soft green meadows, exquisite groves, life yielding air, and a sunlight that glowed with a soft purple light upon the blessed, peaceful occupants. Flowers grew in abundance, sweet fruits were not scarce, a cooling breeze blew and pure water could be found wherever it was needed. Only the heroic, pure of heart and those deemed worthy by the gods were allowed in this perfect place.

Close by but yet a completely far off place was the Asphodel Meadows. As the name suggests, it is a rather large meadow full of asphodels. The flowers served a place of resting for those not held in high esteem but not worthy of doom. Majority of those who had died reside in the flowery meadow and seem rather content with it.

Liken to the Asphodel Meadows yet not alike at all, were the Fields of Punishment. Those who created havoc and chaos upon the earth were sent to be punished in these fields such as the rapists and blasphemers. Here the ruler of the dead tortured all. Yet these people were not the lowest of the low.

Far beneath any of the other realms is Tartarus. The place of darkness and torture is full of mystery and agony. Only those cursed by the gods are to spend their eternity there. No man desires to go to the place beneath the underworld but many do.

Overlooking the growing sections of the underworld is the polished obsidian palace of the god Hades. The most hated god sat on his black hematite throne; he could observe all his realms as well as judge the souls of those entering the afterlife. Ruling the dead was a tedious task and rather dull for the god. He had spent centuries caring for the realms and its residents. He had to attend all and he did alone. Alone. He was always alone ever since the Titanomachy.

Well, at one time he did have a companion-Leuce was her name. She was the most beautiful nymph he had ever seen and he had convinced her to come live with him in the underworld. He was faithful to her and she to him. They did not have a long time together for it was hard for the nymph to change from the earth to the underworld. He watched her age before him then she died while visiting Elysium. She is now a white poplar tree in the spot she died. He had cared deeply for her and she did seem to like him but that was over.

Now, the god of the underworld was alone and did not care for the company of nymphs or mortals or even other supernatural beings save those who lived in his realm such as Hecate, Charon, Thanatos, Hynpos and Cerberus his beloved dog. Hades truly disliked the company of his divine siblings. But when called to Olympus he would go as is the case of today. He was being forced to attend the Fates’ reading of Zeus’s firstborn child since the muses and the graces.  

Hades dressed in his grey chiton that showed off his muscular legs. His chlamys was black and was pinned at his right shoulder by a brooch that appeared to be a miniaturized, silver two pronged spear. He picked up his helmet of invisibility and put over his short, sleek head of ebony hair, his heavy brow, his long, straight nose and his high cheekbones as well as thin cheeks that were covered in dark stubble. His ice blue eyes, square jaw and straight lined, thin lips were not hidden in the helmet.

In his invisible state, Hades traveled to the world of the mortals then to Olympus where the other gods. They were surrounding the cradle where the newborn laid. Poseidon arose from the sea but did not look thrilled to be away watery home for the event. A pleased looking Hestia left the hearths and washed the soot from her long chestnut hair and olive skin. She dressed in gold for the occasion which was a change from her usual black chitons. Next to her all dressed in purple was young, virginal Hera. She too seemed pleased to look upon the little goddess.

It was Demeter and Zeus that looked the most pleased of all the gods and goddesses. Golden Zeus radiated delight as did the auburn haired Demeter who looked at her child. Hades had yet to see the baby that caused this gathering. He removed his helmet.

“Hades!” Zeus exclaimed and greeted his brother with a hug. Hades was rigid in his brother’s embrace. He did not enjoy physical contact.

“I’m glad you are here, brother! Come look at my daughter!” He pulled Hades towards the cradle. Hades looked into it to see Zeus and Demeter’s daughter. She was a small thing. Her skin was white but her cheeks were rosy. She had wisps of pale gold hair that went into a shade of red. She was currently sleeping and so he could not see if she had Demeter’s green eyes or Zeus’s blue ones.

“Isn’t she beautiful?” Zeus asked his brother. Hades cared not for babies and he did not really care for this baby either. Before he could come up with something to say the fates appeared. The three sisters were ugly but exceedingly important to the gathered group.

“Welcome, ladies,” Zeus offered his hand to Clotho. She took it and came to the cradle. Her sisters followed.

“What have you decided to name the child?” Clotho asked.

“Kore,” Demeter spoke up.

“That will change,” Lachesis lifted the babe from the cradle.

“Shall we begin?” Atropos inquired.

“Please do,” Demeter encouraged. The three sisters smirked.

Atropos plucked the eye from her head. She held the eye of the sleeping babe then dropped it. Before the eye could hit the baby it floated in the air. The orb glowed bright and an image appeared before all. A silhouette of a babe appeared against a light blue background.

_“Sired by lightning but nursed by the earth,_

_She is loved, delighting and a giver of mirth,”_ Clotho began before the silhouette turned to that of a child. Clothos continued.

_“To her parents she shall show fleeting obedience_

_And her mother shall protect her innocence.”_

The image became that of a young maiden as Lachesis began to speak.

_“With age she shall grow benevolent and beautiful_

_But remain innocent and youthful.”_

The silhouette was suddenly surrounded by three male silhouettes.

_“Suitors shall come for earth’s first born_

_But their love she shall scorn._

_The violent dog she shall refuse_

_And his arrogance bruise.”_

One of the male silhouettes disappeared.

_“To the trickster she shall object_

_But earn his respect.”_

The second left as well.

_“From the sun she shall turn_

_And his love she will spurn.”_

The third vanished but another male silhouette appeared. He took the maiden in his arms. Atropos began.

_“Woe to men when emerges the robber bridegroom_

_And steals away the earth’s bloom.”_

The maiden and man disappeared but the earth came into view.

_“With the maiden’s virtue lost_

_The earth shall be covered in frost._

_Mortals shall freeze and famish_

_When the maiden goddess does vanish.”_

The maiden reappeared with a crown in her head. She looked to be sitting in a throne. Clotho spoke again.

_“While the goddess is far away_

_She shall not see the light of day._

_From the living she shall be unseen_

_And judge the righteous and obscene._

_Without her the mortals perish_

_But her kingdom will flourish.”_

The queen hugged the earth that turned green. Lachesis spoke again.

_“With her, there shall be rebirth_

_And her kingdom with be dearth.”_

A male appeared and the earth disappeared. It was Atropos’s turn again.

_“But her husband’s wrath shall be great_

_Till the return of his mate.”_

The crowned woman returned to the man. All three began to speak in unison.

“ _The bringer of rebirth and destruction shall she be_

_And shall be henceforth called Persephone.”_

Image vanished and Atropos grasped the eye ball as Lachesis put the babe back in the crib. Hades could see how Demeter was pale with fear. The other gods and goddesses did not seem to like the prophecy that much either. The child would be taken away, the earth would be turned to ice and more mortals would die? That sure would make Hades’s job a lot busier.

“Who will this robber bridegroom be?” Demeter demanded to know. The crones cackled.

“Should we say sisters?” Clotho asked the others.

“Oh, no, what fun will that be?” Lachesis answered.

“Let them worry,” Atropos smirked.

“Tell us!” Zeus ordered making the women crouch away.

“Do not try to scare us, great Zeus, when it is you who shall make this prediction come true,” Clotho spat.

“I am not the robber!” Zeus could not be.

“No, you are not but his blood you share,” Lachesis cackled again. Zeus as well as the others looked so distressed by the fates.

“Be gone from here you wretched hags.” It was Hades who moved to rid the place of the fates. They looked at him and only laughed.

“We shall go now, fearsome Hades,” Atropos grinned. She and her sister bowed and cackled before vanishing. Demeter was in tears and her sisters tried to comfort her as they led her away. Zeus and Poseidon put their differences aside and tried to figure out the prophecy in Zeus’s throne room. Hades was left alone with the baby. He stared at the baby that had stayed asleep during the whole ordeal. Suddenly, she opened her eyes. Hades peered down at her to finally see what color they were.

“Purple,” He barely mumbled in his surprise. He lifted the baby and stared at her eyes to make sure he was not mistaken. Sure enough her eyes were purple like lilacs. There were speckles of gray in them. How interesting they were. It was then Hades noticed the look on the babe’s face. She was smiling. She reached her arms out and grabbed at his facial scruff. His hairs were too short for her to actually get any of it. She giggled in delight as she did manage to grab his nose. She leaned forward and kissed the tip of it. He pulled the baby from him and stared at her with his brows furrowed. She looked down and seemed to blush.

“What an odd child you are,” He put her back into her cradle. He turned to depart but he heard a whimper. He turned back to see his niece whimpering and about to cry. Her hands and arms were still outstretched towards him. She seemed to be grabbing for him. He wanted to leave and so put on his helmet. As soon as he was invisible the baby wailed and her hair went completely white. He removed his helmet and the babe stopped and her hair went back to its dual colors. He put it back on. Cries rang loudly and white consumed her head. He removed it. She stopped and was multicolored. On. Wail. White. Off. Nothing. Two colored.

“What is wrong with you, child?” He asked her leaning over her. She smiled at him. He picked her up again.

“Hades! Give me Kore!” Demeter squawked and took her baby from Hades. Kore immediately began to cry and her hairs were white.

“What did you do to her?” Demeter asked.

“Nothing,” He answered.

“You must have done something. Go away!” Demeter shooed him away. He put his helmet on and departed from Olympus.

~

It was not till the marriage of Hera to Zeus did Hades return to Olympus. It was a rather surprising union since Hera had wanted to remain a virgin goddess like Hestia but now she was marrying Zeus. All knew Demeter was not pleased with the wedding since she had been Zeus’s first consort of the sisters and thought she might become his queen. However, Demeter’s feelings would not hinder Zeus’s joy on this day. He was marrying the prettiest goddess whom he had been trying to wed for many years now. Hades had learned the sad truth from the bragging Zeus. Zeus had actually disguised himself as injured bird and when Hera held the bird he turned back into Zeus and raped her. Hera was marrying Zeus to cover up her shame but Zeus did not care if she felt ashamed. He was just happy they were getting married. Hades pitied his sister but did not show it.

Before there ceremony was to take place Zeus talked with Hades.

“Hades, I do not know how long this honeymoon will last. I know with Hera I might take a few centuries with her,” Zeus laughed but Hades did not.

“But while I am gone I need someone to rule the heavens for me. I have decided to let Demeter rule while I am gone. It is my compensation for passing her over. But I cannot always rely on our sister so could you please check on her some?” Zeus asked. Hades was a bit surprised by his brother’s request.

“I have no desire to bother with the heavens,” Hades was cross but his voice remained monotone.

“I will give you anything you want when I return. I mean it. Just name it and I will give to you,” Zeus promised. Hades was not sure what he wanted but he accepted his brother’s offer.

“Good! You will have to actually come up here sometimes then,” Zeus laughed.

“I know,” Hades grumbled.

“Father!” a little child interrupted Zeus. Hades turned to see a girl with golden and red curls dressed in pink chiton running to the groom.

“Kore,” Zeus scooped up the girl who hugged him tightly and kissed Zeus’s golden bearded cheek. Zeus planted a kiss on the girl’s cheek. He then put her down. She held her father’s hand smiled up at him then turned to look at Hades. Her smile stayed and those purple and silver eyes sparkled.

“Who is he, Father?” She asked.

“This is your uncle Hades,” Zeus introduced.

“Uncle!” She squealed with delight. She let go of her father’s hand and quickly wrapped her arms around Hades’s legs. She buried her face between his thighs making the lord of the underworld uncomfortable. She then looked up at him.

“I did not know I had another uncle,” She kept smiling. Hades pushed her away.

“Yes, well, now you know,” Hades was not one who enjoyed the company of children.

“How come I don’t see you around here, Uncle?” She inquired.

“Because I live far from here,” He answered.

“Where?”

“The underworld.”

“Where’s that?”

“South,” He answered and made Zeus burst into laughter.

“Oh, Hades,” Zeus kept laughing. Hades rolled his eyes.

“Oh, we better get going. I can’t keep Hera waiting,” Zeus grinned and left for the ceremony. Hades followed his brother with Kore on his heels. He peered over his shoulder a few times and each time the child beamed at him. He did not like it and he did not like how she stayed by him throughout the ceremony. During the feast she sat by him all the while smiling like a fool.

“Why do you keep smiling, girl?” He asked.

“Because I am happy to be with you, Uncle,” She answered.

“And why are you happy to be with _me,_ child?”

“Because you smell nice,” she replied baffling Hades. He smelled nice? He smelled of the dead and she thought it nice? What a queer child she was.

“You think I smell nice?”

“Yes! You smell different than anyone I’ve ever smelled. You almost smell like a flower but not one I’ve smelt before,” She was trying to figure out how to describe his aroma. She sighed and he could see she gave up trying to figure it out.

“Does the underworld smell like you?” She suddenly inquired.

“Yes,” He replied. Her eyes went wide with excitement.

“Could I come there? I wouldn’t be a bother. I just want to smell it. Could I come, please?” She grabbed his arm with her tiny hands. The contact made him feel as if bolts of lightning were going through him. He pulled his arm away from her.

“I do not think that you would like it,” He replied.

“If uncle is there then I’m sure I would,” she smiled sweetly. She could not be serious.

“You are a peculiar child, Kore,” He stared her down.

“Peculiar? Is that good?” She asked hopefully.

“Sometimes,” He muttered. He could see her smile widening if that were possible.

“Kore, we need to go now,” Demeter appeared.

“Why?” Kore asked.

“We need to rest. Come now, let’s go,” Demeter stated and turned to leave.

“Goodbye, Uncle. Will you come and see me soon?” She asked.

“I cannot promise anything,” nor did he want to.

“I understand. Goodbye,” She said and leaned over and kissed his cheek. Kore hopped from her chair and ran to catcher mother’s hand. A sudden heat came to the spot she had kissed. It felt like she had burnt his cheek and he raised his finger to touch it to make sure there was no mark. What an odd child she was.

Hades watched as Demeter and daughter disappeared. It was when Zeus carried his bride off to enjoy her, Hades left Olympus. As he entered his palace he was greeted by Hecate.

“Welcome back, Hades,” She bowed. He nodded to her. She went on to inform him about the underworld’s activities during his absence. Nothing extraordinary happened. In fact, everything was the same. He barely listened to her for his mind was still in Olympus. He still felt the heat of Kore’s peck on his cool skin. That girl was terribly strange.

“That is all, Hades. Should I leave now?” Hecate inquired.

“Yes, you may go,” He sighed. Hecate began to exit.

“Wait!” Hades called out to her.

“Yes, Hades?” she returned to his side.

“Do I…smell nice?” He wished he could take back his question.

“What?” Hecate’s colorless eyes widen at the unusual question.

“Do I smell nice?” He asked again trying not to blush in embarrassment. Hecate leaned forward cautiously and sniffed him.

“You smell like Asphodel. I guess that is…nice,” Hecate was unsure of why the lord of the underworld was asking such things.

“You may go now, Hecate,” He dismissed Hecate who turned to leave with many questions on her mind.

Hades shook his head. Asphodels. She was so strange.

~

Hades sighed as he returned to Olympus to check on Demeter’s little reigning time. He kept his helmet of invisibility on so he would not be seen by his sister. He stood undetected in the open court room where Demeter sat on a throne. Currently she was on the throne talking with the nine muses about some matter Hades cared nothing about. Everything seemed to be going well and Hades decided to leave. He went onto the earth still invisible and began making his way towards where he left his golden chariot and horses.

As Hades neared his horses, he removed his helmet that had made him hot. He wiped the sweat from his brow as he tucked his helmet under his arm. He glared up at the sun whom he blamed for the excess heat. He lifted his foot to step on his chariot but a voice stopped him.

“Uncle!” Hades turned to see little Kore running towards him. He resisted his urge to frown and groan. He simply remained emotionless.

“Uncle!” Kore was beaming as she continued running towards him. Her pink chiton must have been too long or the grass was moist because the girl suddenly fell face first to the ground. He covered his mouth to keep from chortling. She did not move which did concern the great lord of the underworld. He rushed to the unmoving princess. He knelt down by her side.

“Kore. Kore?” He went to touch her.

“Uncle,” She lifted her face. She was unharmed and looked up at him.

“Kore, are you alright?” He asked lifting her off of the ground.

“Now, I am,” She smiled to him. He removed his hands from her.

“What are you doing down here?” He asked.

“I followed you down,” She answered blushing.

“How could you-” He was confused since he had worn his helmet.

“I smelled you. I followed your scent,” She answered grinning.

“My scent?” He was bewildered at how dog like she was.

“Yes. I could smell you anywhere. I couldn’t see you till just now.”

“You should not have followed me. Your mother will worry.”

“Mother is busy and I wanted to see you, Uncle. I don’t think mother will mind,” She was sure. Hades disagreed and bit the inside of his cheek.

“Are those your horses?” Kore passed him and went to the four black stallions.

“Yes,” he followed her.

“They are beautiful,” She commented and reached out her hand to touch them. One dipped his head to meet her hand.

“You are soft,” She stroked his nose. The horse snorted delighted. She looked up at Hades.

“What his name?” She asked.

“Orphnaeus,” Hades answered.

“Orphnaeus,” She repeated.

“That is Alastor. That one is Nyctaeus and this is Aethon,” Hades gestured to the three other horses.

“Alastor, Nyctaeus and Aethon,” She spoke cheerily, “Pretty names for pretty horses.”

 _If she knew their meanings she would not think so_ , Hades mentally snorted.

“Uncle, could you take me for a ride in your chariot?” She asked hopefully. Her exotic eyes stared at him with such yearning he almost wanted to oblige.

“I do not have time to give you a ride today, Kore,” He stated.

“Then perhaps another day?”

“Sure,” He was not being completely honest. Still she gasped in glee and hugged his legs.

“Thank you, Uncle! I cannot wait!” She squealed. He pushed her away.

“I must go now,” He claimed, “You should return to your mother.”

Kore looked down and began fidgeting with her hands. Something was wrong.

“You do know how to get back up there, don’t you?” He asked.

Kore did not look up but did mumble ‘no’.

“I will take you back then,” he sighed aggravated.

“Oh, thank you, Uncle,” She looked up cheerfully and grasped his unoffered hand. He wanted to remove his hand but her grip was almost bone breaking. She chattered away as they walked. She pointed out the different flowers and named them. He glanced to where she pointed but never spoke.

“Do you like flowers, Uncle?’

“No.”

“Really? Not even lilacs?”

“No.”

“Put they are so beautiful! See the ones in my hair. Aren’t they pretty?”

“On you,” He answered and saw her blush.

“If you don’t like flowers then do you like water like Uncle Poseidon?”

“No. I prefer dry land.”

“Are you a lover of fire like Aunt Hestia?”

“I am not a lover of it.”

“Do you like storms like father or jewels like Aunt Hera?”

“No.”

“Then what do you like, Uncle Hades?” She peered up at him curiously. Hades actually stopped to think. What did he like? He did not really like anything.

“I don’t like anything in particular,” He answered looking down at her. She seemed horrified.

“Then we must find something for you to like!” She made it seem like a life or death matter.

“And how will you do that?”

Kore paused to think. He could see how her nose and forehead crinkled that she was thinking very hard. She sighed.

“I don’t know how, Uncle Hades. I am not the goddess of omniscience,” She sighed again. He inwardly chuckled. He stared at her as she released him and sat on a rock on the mountain. His hand suddenly felt cold without her touch. He looked at his hand as she looked at her feet. He looked back to her. She truly looked distraught. Her hair was even turning white. Why did she care if he liked anything? He knew that at that moment he did not like the sadness she exuded.

“I know something I like,” He cleared his throat. She looked up at him curious.

“What do you like?” She seemed desperate to know and made him forget what he was going to say. He panicked.

“Your crown. I like your crown,” He lied.

“My crown?” She looked confused and removed the weaved lilacs and lilies from her head, “But you do not like lilacs.”

“But I like lilies,” He could not believe what he was saying. He did not like these earthly plants.

“Really? Here, have my crown then!” She got on top of the rock and dropped the flowery wreath onto his head. Hades wanted to rip it off and leave but he saw how happy she looked. She looked happier than even Zeus on his wedding day. Her hair was even back to normal.

“You look pretty, Uncle,” She giggled.

 _More like foolish_ , He did not speak but thought.

“Let us get you back to your mother,” He took her hand and pulled her towards Olympus. Once back on top Hades bid Kore farewell.

“Will you be back tomorrow?” Kore asked.

“Probably not,” He turned to leave but Kore grabbed his chlamys.

“Then when?”

“When the fates decide,” He answered. Kore released him.

“I will gladly wait, uncle,” She smiled then ran off when she heard her mother call for ‘Kore’. Hades put his helmet on over his crown of flowers. He quickly returned to his chariot and drove home. When he removed his helmet he found he crushed the lilacs and lilies but they were still intact. He really did not like flowers but he did like when Kore smiled even if he did not know why.

 

~

Hades came once again to Olympus to when where he was to attend the wedding of Aphrodite and Hephaestus. All in attendance were already indulging in their goblets of ambrosia and feasting when Hades appeared. He kept his helmet on since he did not want to engage in the conversations taking place between the joyous gods. He saw the sea-born bride dressed in her red chiton glowing beside her hideous spouse who grinned like a mad man for he was married to the most beautiful goddess that many of the other gods had been fighting over. If he were the smirking type, Hades would have smirked as he saw Ares fuming at a table by the newlyweds. Hades passed on to where Zeus sat with Hera by his side.

Zeus overlooked the guests of the wedding with much mirth. Hera in her mauve chiton even looked pleased on this day as a mother should on her son’s wedding day. Hades removed his helmet before his brother causing the god lighting and his wife to jump in surprise.

“Hades!” Hera’s tone was that of scolding but Hades paid no attention to the displeasure of his sister.

“Welcome, brother,” Zeus greeted his older brother with a hug. Hades was not a hugger.

“Have a goblet of ambrosia!” Zeus passed a goblet of the gods’ nectar to Hades who accepted but merely sipped it unlike the other gods that gulped it down.

“Isn’t Aphrodite just gorgeous?” Zeus was grinning as he looked to his daughter-in-law.

“As is expected from the goddess of love and beauty,” Hades muttered sipping from his goblet.

“I think she is ravishing. Shame she had to be married off to Hephaestus,” Zeus pouted a bit.

“If she was not given to him then Hera would have-”

“Oh, Hades, I know why we did hence the marriage is occurring. Don’t be such a bore today. Go join the others. Eat, drink and maybe even take a go with a nymph, eh? I know how you used to like them,” Zeus winked and pushed his brother away towards the tables where people chatted and ate.

Hades mentally groaned as he looked form table to table. At one table resided the nymphs Zeus had suggested to him. Hades no longer favored nymphs. Most were flighty and promiscuous. Leuce had been special and he no other nymph could ever be as she was.

There was Poseidon and his wife Amphitrite at a table along with their sea deities. At another table were the scorned gods: Ares, Hermes, and Dionysus. Across from them resided Apollo and the other sun deities. Hebe sat with sisters Eris and Eileithyia. He saw Hestia, Athena and Artemis. There were tables with satyrs and other beings he cared nothing for. He walked and where he trod, people looked from him displeased. Since he was the god of the underworld he was disliked. He had done nothing wrong yet he was disliked. He went to a table far from all the others were none resided. He drank his ambrosia and ate the food given to him. He watched as the guests danced, ate, drank and enjoyed themselves. He longed for the whole ordeal to end.

Then Demeter appeared. She went before Zeus and Hera. She looked to be apologizing for her tardiness. Zeus hugged his sister then offered her a drink before telling her to enjoy herself. Hades saw as Demeter turned to join her family that a girl was with her. Hades could not help but stare at the maiden. She looked very familiar yet foreign to him.

She was shorter than the goddess of wisdom that greeted her with a hug and compared to the small-chested and muscular Artemis this maiden was full-bosomed but yet still had a thin body like a mortal maid of fifteen would have. Unlike the jeweled and colorful goddesses and nymphs, this maid wore a symbol white chiton. Her curls were long and unbound. Her curls started out a pale gold at the top of her hair and faded into dark shades of gold then to shades of red by the bottom. In her hair was a crown of lilies and lilacs. Her skin was fair as the lilies in her hair but had a glow about it as if sunshine came from her and not Apollo. Her face was well defined but extremely youthful. She possessed plump lips that were pink like the wild orchids. Her chalk white teeth were exposed as she gave a gentle smile to her half-sisters. But it was her eyes that drew Hades’s attention the most. They were large like a doe’s. They held an innocence that not many of the gods or goddesses had anymore. And the shade of her eyes was the queer shade of a soft lilac. They sparkled with flecks of silver. They were truly exceptional eyes. He knew who she was. She was none other than his niece all called Kore.

He had not seen the daughter of Demeter for many years. When he had last seen her, she was naught but a mere child who played among her siblings. That had been before the arrival of Aphrodite. That was also before Kore’s brothers and sisters were aware of their differences in genders. Once the boys began to mature and Aphrodite came to Olympus from the sea, Demeter left Olympus to work on earth and she took her daughter with her. Hades did not care about the work of his sister and had not cared about what happened to his niece that much.

Ares, Apollo and Hermes all gathered about their estranged sister. It was apparent that Demeter had made the right choice to keep Kore hidden with these three fools lurking about in constant heat. Hades knew not what they said but the girl blushed and her virginal sisters glared at their brothers. Athena and Artemis came between the men and Kore. Hades almost smirked at how his nieces made a wall for the young maiden goddess. Then he saw how Kore’s eyes looked up at him.

“Uncle!” Hades was shocked when the girl he had been staring at looked to him and called out to him. He wanted to put his helmet back on and escape to his home in the underworld but she somehow appeared before his table. She was beaming to him. She was the only one besides Zeus to ever do so. She was a queer child. She always had been. Even when she was a child she would greet him with a smile. She would attempt to hug and kiss him like she would her father but he would push her away before she could do so. But now she just smiled and made no attempt for physical contact.

“Kore,” He spoke her name. She smelled like hyacinth.

“How are you doing, Uncle? How is the underworld?” she questioned. She had always been one with questions. She always asked how he was and how the underworld was. She asked him about what he did in the underworld and how many souls were there. She always asked so many questions but he would only reply with short replies in hopes of turning her away.

“I and my realm are well,” He answered shortly.

“I am glad,” She kept smiling to him. He nodded. He was not much of a talker.

“I missed you very much, Uncle,” She confessed. He was not sure of how to respond. He had not missed her at all. He had totally forgotten about her. He was tempted to tell her of his forgetfulness then shoo her away like mortals did with flies. He restrained himself.

“May I join you at your table?” She asked. ‘No’ was what he wanted to say but a nod of his head betrayed him. He noticed how she suddenly appeared by his side. She kept staring at him but looked like she was about to laugh. Was there something on his face? He went to wipe his face with his hand. She kept staring.

“Why do you keep staring at me?” He asked. She blushed.

“I’m sorry, it’s just that your hair is-well,” She tried to speak.

“What about my hair?” he remained emotionless in his voice.

“Did you wear a helmet today?” She inquired.

“Yes.” How did she know?

“Well, your hair is sticking up. I’ll fix it,” She stood and put her hands on the black hair. She began to smooth the hair before sitting back down.

“That’s better,” She chuckled. He nodded his head in thanks.

“Your hair is very soft like a rabbit’s,” She commented. He was still unsure of what to say. She looked from him towards everyone else all the while smiling. She then looked to the bride and groom.

“Doesn’t Hephaestus look happy?” Kore looked to her half-brother.

“Yes,” He answered to avoid being rude. He took another drink of ambrosia.

“I think Aphrodite is very lucky to be marrying him,” Kore’s opinion caused Hades to choke his drink.

“Are you okay, Uncle?” She inquired worried. He nodded.

“Why do you think Aphrodite lucky?” He asked.

“Hephaestus may be hideous but he is creative and sometimes even cunning. I should want someone cunning and creative as a husband,” Kore explained.

“Do you wish that you were the bride today then?” Hades asked.

“No, for Hephaestus does not love me and I do not love him. I would rather marry a man I love and who loves me. I am glad Hephaestus has found his true love,” Kore sighed.

Hades stared at his niece who kept her eyes on the bride and groom. He could not believe how innocent she was. Did she think that all marriages were for love? Aphrodite surely did not love Hephaestus and Hades knew she would probably begin an affair with Ares before her wedding feast ended. Hades had only to look to Zeus and Hera. Sometimes Hera seemed happy more often than not but due to Zeus’s infidelity, she was not. Hera’s son would most definitely have a marriage like her own.

“Who do you believe is your _true love_?” He rolled his eyes. She blushed.

“I know not, Uncle. I have not been among the males for a long time and do not know much about them save what my mother tells me.”

“Your mother told you of Hephaestus being cunning?” Hades surprised but did not express it in his voice.

“Well, no. I just deduced it from her story. I deduce many things about everyone from the stories my mother tells me.”

“Ah, so what has she told you of your brother Ares?”

“She’s told me of his fearsome battles and I have found he has a foul temper and violent nature.”

“What of Hermes?”

“He is a trickster and not to be trusted.”

“Apollo?”

“Oh, he is a lovely god full of poems and songs but he is too much like father.”

“Too much like Zeus?”

“They both are terribly unfaithful. One moment they swear their love to a woman the next they are bedding her sister. They are like dogs in heat. Oh, I should not speak that way about my father,” Kore covered her mouth. Hades’s lip curled a bit.

“Do not be afraid to speak the truth around me, Kore. What you say is true about my brother and nephew,” Hades wanted to laugh.

“Uncle, you’re smiling!” Kore beamed and pointed to his slightly curled lips. They immediately went straight.

“Oh, now it’s gone. I have never seen you smile before, Uncle,” She seemed so elated.

“That was not a smile,” He stated.

“Well, not a proper smile but still a smile. I bet if you smiled you’d look very handsome.”

“Do I not look handsome now?” He felt the need to tease her.

“No! I mean yes! You do, Uncle. You are very handsome! I only meant if you smiled you would look even more handsome!”

“I know what you meant,” He liked the flustered look on her face, “But there is not much for the lord of the underworld to smile about.”

“Why is that?”

“It is the underworld, Kore. There is no sun, moon or stars. Souls come saddened by their predicament. They cry and scream. You not how many of them howl in anguish when they come before me. The underworld is not a place for much smiling,” Hades explained with a hint of melancholy.

“Perhaps, if you smiled, then others would smile,” Kore suggested softly.

“Oh, what a child you are, Kore,” Hades sighed and began drinking again.

“Despite the way my mother does treat me, Uncle; I am not a child anymore. I am woman,” Kore gained a serious look on her face.

“You may have grown to look like one but your mind is still holds the ideals of a child,” He responded making the girl frown. She looked down then back up at him. Her purple eyes stared into his icy blue ones. Her small hands grasped his large free one. He felt a little bolt of lightning run down his spine when she touched him. He noticed how pink her lips were when she began to speak again as well as how her bosom heaved when she did.

“How do I become a woman then?” She asked in earnest. A wicked temptation struck him suddenly. If he were his brother he may have acted upon the idea that came to his mind. How wicked it was indeed. He merely had to put on his helmet and lead Kore away from the party. He could probably pull her into one of the abodes of his partying relatives. He could bed the maid and have her back at the feast before anyone noticed. She would come back thinking herself a woman when she would just be his fool. Hades shook the terrible idea from his head. He could not do that to Kore. She was the epitome of innocence and needed not to be tricked in that manner.

“I cannot give you the secret of womanhood. That is something you should ask your mother,” He finally said.

“I shall then,” She smiled ever so prettily and removed her hands from his. Something stirred in him again as he looked at her. She truly was beautiful. He even dared to think her more beautiful than Aphrodite but he would never confess it.

“It’s time for the bedding!” Zeus declared. Hades realized how time had passed. All cheered and readied themselves to follow the bride and groom to their wedding chambers.

“Shall we follow, Uncle?” Kore arose. She held out her hand to him. He looked at her hands. He almost reached out to take it but instead he rose with his hands at his sides.

“I have no wish to participate. I think I shall return to the underworld now.”

“Oh, really? That is a shame,” she looked down and pouted slightly. He had to question her sincerity. He saw that almost everyone had left with the bridal party save a few stragglers. He was about to put his helmet on when she spoke again.

“When will I see you again, Uncle?”

“Whenever the fates decide,” He answered. Did she really want to see him again? He was not the most entertaining companion.

“I hope they decide for us to reunite soon.”

“Kore!” a shrill voice yelled. Demeter appeared before Hades and Kore. Kore lowered her eyes as her mother called her by her nickname. Hades could tell the girl was embarrassed.

“Kore, what are you doing sitting with him? You are supposed to be with Athena and Artemis.”

“Well, I was but then-” Kore began.

“You know you are not to be with any of the men. They cannot be trusted!”

“Mother, don’t make a scene,” Kore noticed some of the stragglers looking over but Demeter went on and on about the faults of men.

“But I was just sitting with Uncle,” Kore tried to reason with her mother.

“Kore, not even uncles can be trusted,” Demeter tried to be subtle but she failed.

“But Uncle would never-”

“Demeter, I assure you that I have done nothing to taint your precious Kore. I will take my leave now. Good evening,” Hades bowed and put on his helmet.

“Where did he go?” Kore was bewildered by his disappearance.

“Oh, he has that stupid helmet of invisibility on. He’s probably gone now,” Demeter assumed but in truth Hades was still where he had been standing.

“Why did you have to be so rude to Uncle, Mother?”

“Kore, I am sorry to say but no man can be trusted. I don’t want to lose you and I don’t want you to get hurt like I was with Zeus. You must remain like your sisters Athena and Artemis. You must, understand?”

“Mother, I know you and Father did not work out but why must I stay a virgin goddess? Can you not find me a proper husband to wed? I do not know if I want to be chastity bound for eternity.”

“Oh, sweet Kore. You have spent too much time watching those mortal women, haven’t you? Martial happiness fades. Look at Hera and Zeus. It will be best for you not to suffer through that. Besides there is no man worthy to be your husband,” Demeter lifted her daughter’s face.

“But could not we look for one who-”

“Kore, that’s enough! I knew bringing you to this wedding would not be good! We should go now,” Demeter grabbed her daughter then began dragging her away. Hades watched as Kore reluctantly followed her mother out of Olympus.

As he watched Hades had the odd urge to take Kore from her mother since she seemed far happier when she was apart from the earth goddess. Btu he could not do that. His sister would surely try to kill him and where would he take Kore? There was no place on the earth or in the heavens he could take her to escape her parents. Well…there was the Underworld. She was always asking about it and had begged to see it as a child. He could-no, he could not. Hades left Olympus and returned to his kingdom.


	2. Suitor Upon Suitor Upon Suitor

Chapter 2: Suitor Upon Suitor Upon Suitor

With every passing year, Kore grew more beautiful than the last. Her golden and red curls flowed down her back and she kept making crowns of lilies and lilacs to put in her hair. Her mystic eyes were always bright as was her smile. It was no wonder Ares, Hermes and Apollo desired her as a wife. They dared to not seek her when he mother lurked near her for Demeter would surely send them to their Uncle Hades’s world.

Kore sat in a field making one of her crowns when she noticed her nymphs had left her. She was used to the abandonment of her nymph friends as the mere thought of another activity caused them to run off to do it. Kore hummed as she weaved her crown till the sun was blocked. She looked up to see her brother Ares before her in his battle armor.

“Are you going to war, brother?” She asked looking up to him. He reddened. Perhaps trying to impress Kore with his battle armor was not the way to entice her.

“No. I’ve come to see you, Kore.”

“You have?” She looked down to her flower crown again with a sigh, “What for?”

“You know that you are definitely of age to take a husband. As the greatest warrior and best looking god, you should accept my offer to be my wife,” He stated proudly with a cocky smile. No woman could refuse him. He was the great Ares.

“No, thank you.”

“Good. We shall-” Ares stopped. His jaw dropped slightly. Kore had rejected him? Him? The great Ares!

“Did you say ‘no’?”

“Yes,” She nodded still not looking up at him. Ares turned red with fury.

“Why not?” He bellowed.

“Because you reek of Aphrodite’s unfaithful quim, you have the temperament of a child and you are far too self-conceited,” Kore responded without even looking at him and started a second flower crown.

“I am not!” He shouted at her.

“My answer is ‘no’ now please leave,” Kore finally looked up at him with a bored expression.

“You’ll regret rejecting me, Kore! You’ll regret it!” He stormed away to his chariot that took him to Aphrodite who welcomed him with open legs not knowing that from doing so Eros would be brought into the world after.

Having finished her second crown, Kore stared at it rather sadly. Ares had been the first to ever come to seek her hand in marriage. She had often thought of marriage since she had seen so many mortals marrying. It looked so alluring, having one to love and be with forever or at least till death. But Kore did not want to be with someone who would repeatedly break her heart with affairs or have a horrid temper or think himself far superior to the rest. She did not want one who lied to her or who spoke words so sweet that they would make honey taste bitter. She wanted one who was honest, reasonable, well-tempered, had a high but not too high opinion of himself and was faithful. Sadly, she knew of no gods in Olympus that met her heart’s desire. She tossed her second crown away. Who would fill her second crown?

“Perhaps I will just be a chaste goddess like my sisters,” She sighed aloud to herself. She looked up to the sun and inhaled deeply seeking some peace then she smelled it. It was the scent of the flower unknown to her. Her lips curled into a smile as the scent grew stronger. She looked to her side and saw in the distance her Uncle Hades riding by in his chariot.

“Uncle!” She shouted and waved to him having jumped up. She saw him look her way but he continued pass without a word. She frowned and sat back down on the ground. The only person she really ever wanted to see just ignored her on purpose.

“I better get back to mother,” Kore got up again and picked up her first crown. She placed it on top of her head. She looked to the one she had discarded.

“Maybe Mother will like this,” She retrieved it and began to make her way home slowly. When she neared her shared abode she was surprised to smell her Uncle once more. She smiled when she saw his chariot at her house. She came to the dark steeds hooked to the chariot.

“Orphnaeus, Alastor, Nyctaeus and Aethon,” She remembered their names and stroked their noses when she said their names. They whinnied with some pleasure. She then left the horses to enter her home.

“I’m-” She started to announce her arrival when she heard her mother yelling. Kore hid behind a wall and watched her uncle and mother.

“I will not stop growing that herb! That herb saves lives!”

“Exactly. It is messing up the natural order of things,” Hades replied calmly.

“I don’t care. It is my job to make sure good things grow for the mortals and healing herbs are a part of that.”

“Yes, but you have let too many grow. It is my job to make sure who needs to die does and for them to be taken care of in the Underworld,” Hades responded.

“You just want more souls to torture. I will left the whole earth grow with healing herbs if it means keeping them away from you!” Demeter was red in the face. Hades gritted his teeth.

“Zeus has agreed with me so-” Hades began.

“Zeus? I don’t care what Zeus says!” Demeter growled.

“If you do not stop the overproduction of that herb I will send something that will,” Hades threatened. Demeter locked eyes with him. They stared intensely at each other with hate till Demeter looked away.

“Fine,” Demeter gave in. Hades nodded his head and informed her that he was leaving. Kore ran out to where the horses were before Hades could see her.

“Kore,” Hades looked surprised when he saw her with his beasts.

“Hello, Uncle,” She smiled, “What are you doing here?”

“I came to speak with your mother. I am leaving now,” He started to get on his chariot.

“Wait,” Kore grabbed his arm. He looked down at her with furrowed brows.

“Can’t we talk for a bit? I have not seen you since Aphrodite’s wedding.”

“I must get back to the Underworld,” he stated.

“May I come with you?” Her eyes pleaded. Hades had a quick almost undetectable smirk.

“No,” He shook his head.

“I understand,” She released his arm even though she didn’t really understand. She looked down sadly. He always rejected her.

“When will I see you again?” She asked looking back at him.

“Whenever the Fates decide,” He answered as he always did. She smiled slightly then remembered the crown on her arm.

“Until then, here is another crown for you to remember me by,” She put the crown on his head with a grin then laughed. He was such a serious looking man but with the crown of flowers on him he looked far less menacing.

“What?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Nothing. I hope we see each other again soon,” She stepped away from the chariot. Hades put on his helmet over the flowers and disappeared. She stood where she was till his wonderful scent disappeared.

~

Kore sat by the river in the late afternoon as her mother left for Olympus to discuss something Kore did not care about. She stuck her feet into the river and sighed heavily. She was bored. She terribly, terribly bored.

“Kore,” Hermes suddenly appeared by her side.

“Hermes,” she greeted him with a smile.

“What are you doing here all alone?” He asked despite him knowing.

“Mother has gone to see father.”

“I see. Why is that you sit here as if you were Atlas with the weight of the world on your shoulders?”

“I am so bored,” She groaned and laid back onto the river bank.

“Bored?” He leaned back on his side and looked to her. Since her eyes were closed he hoped she did not catch his glances to her breasts.

“Yes. All the nymphs have gone away as has mother. Our sisters are busy and I am stuck her on the earth all alone with nothing to do,” She explained.

“Yes, being alone and stuck in one place can be boring. I’m lucky in that I get to travel wherever I want. I am never bored,” He bragged.

“Lucky,” She sighed.

“You know I know something we could do that would definitely not be boring.”

“What?” She opened an eye to look at her brother who was grinning.

“You could come with me to deliver some of my messages.”

“Really?” Kore sat up excitedly.

“Sure,” He smirked.

“Where will we go?”

Hermes stopped and remembered the list Zeus gave him. Most of them could wait till after he quickly wedded and bedded Kore except one. He shivered at the thought of where he had to go.

“Well, I have to go to the Underworld,” He sighed. What lady would ever want to go to the Underworld? Kore would definitely reject him now.

“The underworld?” Kore spoke.

“Yes, that dreadful place,” Hermes shuddered.

“Dreadful? Why is it dreadful?” Kore asked.

“It is the underworld, Kore. There is no sun. There is no moon. The dead are everywhere. It is just a place filled with doom and gloom,” Hermes explained to his sister.

“Truly? It cannot be all that bad especially if Uncle Hades is the one ruling.”

“Uncle Hades! He is the one torturing the poor souls,” Hermes snickered, “I hear that the only time he smiles is when he is flaying goatherds.”

“No! Don’t say such things! Uncle Hades is not like that!” Kore tried to defend the uncle she rarely ever saw.

“Then how do you think he is like, sweet Kore?” Hermes asked.

“He is just shy and quiet and obviously misunderstood. He cannot be like what you say.”

“He is and worse,” Hermes stated.

“I don’t believe you,” Kore stated confidently.

“You should, little Kore. I can show you if you want. I could take you to the underworld with me if you really want to see,” Hermes offered. Kore’s eyes lit up.

“Really?” She seemed a little excited. Hermes nodded with a smile. He could not believe how she agreed to go and so eagerly. He had never met anyone who would bravely enter the Underworld like her. She definitely had his respect. Hermes lifted Kore up and let his shoes fly them away. Hermes just zoomed through the air till he reached the Acheron River. He put Kore down on the bank.

“Before we go down there we must go over a few rules,” Hermes acted all knowledgeable, “First, do not eat or drink anything! I mean it! Don’t even touch the food or beverages down there or else you’ll be stuck there forever. Second, do not leave my side. I can’t have you getting lost in the underworld. Both father and Demeter would have my head. Third, don’t try to pet the dog.”

“Dog? There’s a dog?” She smiled. She loved dogs.

“Don’t pet it, Kore. It is not a normal dog! Now, let’s go in. There’s a ferryman who will take us to Hades,” Hermes pulled her to cave where the river kept flowing. Once they were deep in the cave, Kore could see a boat with a man on it.

“Charon!” Hermes called out to the ferryman. The said man turned revealing a rather hideous and aged face.

“Hermes,” his voice was rough. His intense red eyes went from Hermes to Kore, “Who is she?”

“This is my sister Kore. She is here to help me deliver a message from Zeus,” Hermes explained with a smile.

“Is that so?” Charon looked her up and down.

“Yes, now, will you be so kind to take us to Hades?” Hermes was growing tired of waiting. Charon moved to let the duo onto the boat. Hermes stepped on first then helped the young looking girl.

“Where’s my fair?” Charon asked. Hermes patted himself then claimed to have forgotten the coins.

“I guess I’ll just pay you late, old friend,” Hermes grinned. Charon grumbled and muttered some curses on Hermes but began pushing off of the bank anyway.

“Kore!” A shrill voice cried. Kore and Hermes turned their heads to see Demeter coming for them furiously. She was as fast as Zeus’s lightning.

“Stop that boat!” Demeter ordered and Charon actually stopped.

“Mother!” Kore was surprised.

“Kore, what are you doing?” Demeter seemed horrified.

“Hermes was just taking me to visit the underworld,” Kore explained.

“Hermes!” Demeter had entered the water and made it to the boat. Hermes backed away as Demeter came near.

“Hermes, how dare you try and trick my daughter into going down there! You are wicked! What did he tell you? Did he promise you ambrosia or jewels? How did he trick you, Kore?” Demeter questioned concerned.

“He did not trick me. I wanted to see the underworld and so Hermes brought me here,” Kore informed her mother who was dumbfounded. Demeter looked to Hermes who confirmed Kore’s tale.

“Kore, you are not to go to the underworld. Ever. It is not meant for one like you. Now, let us go back to Olympus,” Demeter proceeded to take her daughter from the boat and back to Olympus. Demeter scolded her daughter the whole trip and Kore kept silent.

Hermes was the most disappointed but still he went down into the bowel of the Underworld and went before Hades.

“What is it now, Hermes?” Hades glared at his nephew.

“Zeus, requests your presence,” Hermes answered.

“Why?”

“I don’t know,” Hermes snapped.

“You shouldn’t be so rude to me, Hermes,” Hades began to scold.

“I don’t need another scolding, Uncle. I already got one from Demeter.”

“What had you done?” Hades asked trying not to snicker.

“Apparently, bringing Kore down to Underworld while trying to woo her is not the best way to get on Demeter’s side. Now, I need to go so I may try and get Kore to marry me,” Hermes ran off leaving the shocked Hades behind. Kore had almost come down to the Underworld?

Hermes returned to the earth but had to wait months to get Kore alone again.

“Kore,” He greeted her with a smile while she helping some flowers grow.

“Brother,” She looked to him smiling.

“How are you today?”

“I am well. I am so sorry that my mother stopped us last time,” She apologized.

“That’s fine. Someone like you shouldn’t go somewhere as dismal as the Underworld. Your mother was right to stop us.”

Kore frowned.

“Why have you come to me today?” She asked.

“I just wanted to spend some time with my favorite sister.”

Kore rolled her eyes.

“And why would you want to spend time with me?”

“Because you are far more fun than our other sisters. How about you come with me to Aphrodite to deliver some messages for our father,” He held out his hand to her.

“I do not really want to go to where Aphrodite is,” Kore replied. She knew what happened when people went to Aphrodite. One either slept with the beautiful goddess or were made to fall in love with someone. Kore could see through Hermes easily. He was trying to get her to be spelled by Aphrodite to love him. He was just like how her mother described.

“Why not? It shall be great fun. Come with me, Kore,” He kept his hand out.

“Hermes, tell the truth as why you want me to go with you to Aphrodite. If it so she can have me love you then you are wasting your time,” Kore called him out.

“I guess you have found me out,” He sighed with a slight grin, “I would like to marry you, Kore.”

“Marry me?”

“Yes. It would be quite fun. I am a good lover I am told and I could take you wherever I go should we marry.”

“I am sorry, Hermes, but I do not want to marry you.”

“Why not?”

“Because you are a liar, Hermes, and I know what you like to do in your travels. I would not be happy as your wife. So I don’t want to marry you,” Kore explained. Hermes nodded.

“I understand,” Hermes replied.

“What are you doing here, Hermes?” Demeter arrived on the scene making Hermes step away from Kore.

“I was just leaving,” Hermes responded and flew away.

“What were you two talking about?” Demeter asked her daughter.

“Hermes was just asking me to marry him,” Kore answered truthfully.

“Marry him! What did you say?”

“I said ‘no’ just like I did with Ares.”

“Ares proposed to you too!” Demeter was panicking.

“Yes, but I rejected him.”

“Has anyone else proposed marriage to you?” Demeter asked.

“No, Mother,” Kore moaned.

“Then there will be another one soon,” Demeter muttered and bit her thumb nail.

“What?” Kore looked to her mother confused.

“Nothing. Let us go home.”

~

Athena and Artemis had been invited to spend the week with Kore by Demeter while she was in Olympus. The three virgin sisters enjoyed their time together, but Kore did feel a bit jealous fo her independent sisters. They were goddesses in their own right and could do whatever they pleased without a mother smothering them.

Kore observed how the svelte Artemis practically danced through the woods as she hunted her prey with bow and arrow in hand. Artemis was beautiful with her long sandy hair she tied up in a ponytail. Though she wore a simple, tan, mid-thigh length chiton she seemed to glitter with silver sparkles. She leapt carefully like some dazzling deer.

Kore knew her mother would never let her hunt or dress like Artemis. Demeter was against any sort of killing and wanted Kore to be eternally modest.

Kore looked over to Athena who had brought a scroll to read. Athena had been born in full adult form with a full head of chestnut hair, a willowy figure and wisdom beyond measure. Athena was lovely and smart and definitely competent in battle.

Kore had often wanted to go with Athena to watch the mortals battle or listen to their philosophers but mother would never let her go. Athena was younger than her as was Artemis yet she felt like a child compared to the women.

“Sister, what is it you are reading?” Kore asked Athena in a whisper as to not disturb Artemis’s hunt.

“Oh, I’m just looking over some interesting notes I took while overhearing some of those human philosophers. They are pretty humorous sometimes,” Athena chuckled.

“Silence,” Artemis put her hand towards her sisters. They could see Artemis had found her prey. She aimed her weapon and inhaled. Artemis would not miss her mark. She loosed her arrow.

“Curse you, Apollo!” Artemis screeched when the sun god stepped between her and the now running deer. Apollo smiled as caught the arrow.

“Hello, my beautiful sisters,” He greeted them all.

“What are you doing here, Apollo?” Athena asked annoyed by Apollo’s presence.

“Ruining my hunt,” Artemis grumbled.

“I came to speak with the beautiful Kore,” He answered.

“Me?” Kore was surprised.

“Oh, yes, sweet flower. May we take a stroll alone?” He asked.

“I don’t see why not,” Kore answered and glanced to her sisters that looked to each other. Kore walked away with Apollo who began to sing of how beautiful the day was as well as of how beautiful Kore was. Kore found his voice lovely but his words too sickeningly sweet.

“Dearest Kore,” Apollo stopped making Kore stop as well.

“Yes, Apollo?”

“I have a question to ask you.”

“Oh, what would that be?”

“Sweet flower, will you honor me by becoming my darling wife?” He asked flashing a dazzling smile.

“No,” She answered.

“Why not honey heart? I am the greatest lover! Ask any mortal or nymph I have lain with!” He was appalled by her rejection.

“You are full of sweet words and I have heard of your skill but I cannot spoil myself with your sweet words and I know you will turn to your other lovers after our marriage. You are just not the one for me,” Kore explained. Apollo scowled.

“I see,” he grumbled then stormed away leaving Kore alone.

“I hope none of my other brothers try to propose marriage. Maybe it would be best to remain like Artemis and Athena,” She conceded sitting on the grass.

“Then you’ll never be free of your mother,” She heard a deep voice and the scent of the mystery flowers filled her nostrils.

“Uncle!” She beamed when she turned her head to see Hades, “What are you doing here?”

“I am headed to meet your mother,” He answered. She stood up.

“Oh, why is that?”

“She has started up with the healing herbs again,” He sighed.

“Oh, she does love saving lives,” Kore responded lightly.

“Is your mother nearby?” He inquired.

“Oh, no, she is in Olympus,” Kore responded.

“Ah. I see.”

“That’s why Athena and Artemis are with me.”

“They are?” Hades looked around making Kore blush.

“Well, they are in the forest. Apollo took me over here to propose to me so that’s why I’m not with them now.”

“Apollo proposed to you?” Hades raised his eyebrows.

“Yes. I rejected him just like the others.”

“Others?”

“Ares and Hermes. Ares didn’t it take it as well as Hermes,” She remembered.

“Why did you reject them?”

“Ares is vain, bad tempered, unfaithful and definitely in love with Aphrodite. Hermes is a liar and unfaithful. Apollo is far too sweet with his words, vain and unfaithful as well. All Olympian men are the same. I think I shall just fulfill my mother’s wish and remain a virgin goddess forever.”

“I do not think that will happen,” Hades muttered.

“Why would say that?” She looked up to him.

“One like you shall surely have a husband.”

“I will not take one if they are all like my brothers and father,” She responded.

“Then you must find someone who is different.”

“The only one I know who is different from them all is-”Kore’s eyes went wide and blush graced her cheeks, “you.”

_What is she thinking?_

Hades stepped back slightly.

“Uncle, you’re the only one…” She stepped closer.

_Does she want me as her husband? It would not be right. I’m the lord of the dead and she has been raised to love all that is living. We would not be a good match. Sure she is beautiful and the only one not to look on me with distain. She has always been affectionate to me and truly interested in me and my world. She is so different. But…_

“Kore,”” Hades stepped back once more.

“Can you find me someone like you?” She asked. Hades sighed in slight relief then frowned.

_She doesn’t want me?_

“There is none like me,” he responded.

“Oh, I see,” She turned from Hades.

_There is none like Uncle. I must be the goddess of misfortune! If there is no one like Uncle and I am to marry then I will marry an Olympian fool. How sad! Is there truly no one who is handsome and earnest and cool tempered like Uncle Hades? Handsome? Why did I think handsome? Well, he is handsome even with his pale skin. He is also very interesting despite his serious demeanor. He has never tried to seduce me either and I have never heard of him having lovers. He is so different form everyone else. He is the one I’ve been waiting for. He is the one._

“Kore,” Hades called her name. She turned to him.  

“Uncle, will you be my husband?” She stared up at him. His cheeks turned red.

“I don’t think that would be the best.”

“Why not?”

Hades pressed his lips together tightly.

“Do you hate me?” She continued her questioning.

“I do not hate you.”

“Is it because I’m not as pretty as Aphrodite?”

“You are far more beautiful than Aphrodite,” Hades did not mean to say his opinion. Kore smiled.

“Then is it because I am not a skilled huntress as Artemis or as wise as Athena?”

“No.”

“Why then?”

“Because...” Hades was unable to come up with a true reason.

“Let us be married, Uncle. I should be so very happy and I’ll do whatever it takes to make you happy,” She took his arm.

“Kore, your mother will never let-”

“Then ask my father. Surely he will give you his blessing,” She urged.

“Kore, you don’t even know me,” He was trying to be good.

“You don’t me very well but we can spend forever getting to know each other, Uncle,” she smiled.

“If you are to be my wife then you should not call me Uncle anymore.”

“What should I call you?”

“Hades,” He replied.

“Hades,” It felt so odd to simply say his name but Kore liked it. Hades liked it too.

“But I don’t want you to call me Kore anymore when I become your wife,” Kore stated.

“What will you have me call you then?” He asked.

“I don’t know but something different. We can come to that once we are wed.”

“Are you sure you want to marry me?” He asked.

“Yes,” She nodded.

“Then I will go to Zeus and ask for your hand,” He replied. Kore smiled and embraced him.

“I cannot wait to be your wife, Hades,” She pulled from him. He did not smile but nodded. He went to his chariot and sped on forth for Olympus.


	3. Promises Promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope everyone is enjoying this so far. This chapter is about to get a little smutty ;) Anyway, please enjoy and let me know what you think!

Chapter 3: Promises, Promises  
Zeus sat on his throne bored. Hera had gone to virginize herself again as she did annually. Zeus swore on all things sacred that he would stay celibate till her return. That was why Demeter had come to Olympus to keep her eye on him. It was so boring with Demeter around. He felt that he couldn’t do anything. Demeter was like an overbearing mother to him.  
“Zeus,” Hades appeared in the throne room making Zeus jump.  
“Hades! What a surprise!” Zeus lit up.   
Hades stayed silent seeing Demeter was in the room.  
“What have you come up here for?” Zeus inquired of his brother.  
“I would like to speak to you,” Hades looked over at Demeter, “alone.”   
“Get out, Demeter,” Zeus ordered. She started to protest but Zeus shot her a serious look causing her to leave quietly.  
“What do you want to talk about, brother?” Zeus asked once they were alone.  
“Remember eons ago when you asked me to watch Demeter rule while you were enjoying your honeymoon with Hera?”  
Zeus smirked at the fond memories.   
“Yes.”  
“You promised me then that you would give me anything I asked when you returned.”  
“Yes, I did,” Zeus nodded in remembrance.  
“I have come for you to fulfill your promise.”  
“What is it you want, Hades?” Zeus leaned back in his throne concerned.   
“I want to marry Kore,” Hades answered making Zeus jolt.   
“Marry Kore?”  
“Yes.”  
“My and Demeter’s daughter?” Zeus leaned closer to his brother.   
“Is there another?” Hades dared to jest.   
“You want to marry her?” Zeus was simply shocked.   
“Yes. Will you give me your blessing or not?”  
Zeus stroked his beard as he thought.   
Demeter will definitely not like if Kore were to marry Hades. But I owe Hades and this is his request and Demeter has been such a killjoy since she got here unlike in our younger days so maybe if she were childless again she’d be more inclined for those activities again. Ah, there is none with such enormous breasts as Demeter. To put my face between them again…  
“What do you say, Zeus?” Hades interrupted Zeus’s thoughts.  
“Yes, fine,” Zeus waved his brother away so he could think of Demeter’s breasts once more. Hades fled before Zeus could change his mind.   
I shall take Kore now and then go to my kingdom where we can be married without interruption. But the kingdom should be prepared for her arrival. I could not let her come with nothing prepared. She shall think me thoughtless, Hades thought as he went straight to the Underworld.  
“What did Hades want?” Demeter came back into the throne room. Zeus immediately went to her and took her in his arms.  
“Demeter,” He cooed her name as he stared at her breasts that almost spilled from her clothing.   
“What are you up to, Zeus?” Demeter tried to push away from him.  
“You know what I’ve missed about you?” Zeus looked down at her.  
“What?” She was not truly interested.   
“Your breasts,” He almost drooled.   
“Zeus!” She gasped and successfully pushed away from him. She covered her chest.   
“Oh, Demeter, don’t hide them. They are the finest breasts I was ever lucky to see,” He stepped closer to her.   
“Zeus, do not say such things,” She blushed.   
“Demeter, does your milky white skin and sweet pink tips yearn for me as much as I yearn for them. For years I have dreamt of your sweet bosom. None compare to them,” Zeus stepped closer and Demeter let the flattery get to her.   
“Zeus,” She mumbled. He reached out and pushed part of her dress a side to reveal one of the great orbs to him. Demeter did not even stop him. She merely moaned as he bent before her and too it into his mouth. As he suckled at her, her knees became weak. It had been so long since she had been with anyone.  
Zeus released her other breast so he kissed her there as well. He slid his hand beneath her chiton and between her legs. He knew she was close to being his again. As he threw her bottom him up and prepared himself to enter her, Demeter shut her legs.  
“We can’t do this, Zeus,” She stated breathlessly.  
“Why not?”   
“Hera,” She tried to remember her sister.  
“Don’t think about her. Think about us. Remember last time were together?” Zeus hummed. Demeter relaxed then went rigid.   
“You impregnated me then chose Hera,” Demeter growled.  
“But wasn’t it good,” Zeus tried to rub her again.   
“I won’t give into you again, Zeus. I already got the best I can get from you,” Demeter pushed him off of her.   
“What was that?” Zeus was confused and irritated.   
“Kore, of course.”  
“Kore? Oh, yes. We could make another Kore,” He smirked.   
“Another? Why would I need another Kore?” Demeter laughed making Zeus only want her more.  
“You might want another since she is marrying Hades,” He thought this would convince her to lay with him once more.   
“Marrying Hades! What would make you think of something that absurd?” Demeter laughed once more.   
“Hades was just here and asked for her hand. I gave it to him,” Zeus was proud of himself.   
“You gave my daughter away to him!” Demeter shrieked, “Why?”  
“I owed him a favor. Now, let’s have another Kore.”  
“You monster! I must save my daughter! She cannot be with someone like Hades!” Demeter ran from the palace all the while covering herself and hoping she would not be too late to save her only child.  
Zeus frowned having lost the woman who was to have sex with him. He redressed himself and went to sit on his throne. He could not wait for Hera to return.   
~  
Kore anxiously waited for the return of her husband-to-be. In her anxiety she began to pick flowers.   
A bride needs a bouquet, she thought merrily.   
“Kore, what are you doing?” her sisters found.  
“Oh, I am just picking flowers,” Kore responded, “Would you like to help me?”  
“What are you picking them for?” Artemis asked kneeling down.  
“To make a bouquet.”  
“Oh, for your mother’s return?” Athena guessed. Kore shrugged instead of outright lying to her sisters. If she told her sisters that she was about to marry Hades they may try to convince her to do otherwise. They would probably tell her of all the struggles of marriage – wait they could not since neither were wed. The only ones she knew who were married were her father and Hera, Poseidon and his wife and Aphrodite and Hephaestus. If anyone should give advice on marriage it should be one of them. However, Kore could not help but think of how awful all of those marriages truly were. She and Hades were going to be different.   
“I think that is enough for the bouquet,” Kore stated, “How about we make floral crown next?”  
Her sisters did not mind and they all began to weave their own. Athena was skilled in all sorts of weaving and so it was no surprise that she finished first with a fine crown. Artemis was skillful with her hands but her hands were meant for bows and arrows not for weaving. She eventually sought aid from Athena. Kore too her time with hers. She only chose white lilies for her circlet then began to pluck the petals and managed to stick them together so that they came down as a veil in the back of the circlet.  
“That is very beautiful, Kore,” Athena admired her older sister’s work.   
“Thank you,” Kore was very pleased with herself.   
“Oh, look the nymphs are coming!” Artemis pointed out a band of giggling nymphs coming towards the group. The nymphs all gasped and fawned over Kore when they saw her crown. They then begged her to help them make their own.   
After each nymph had a crown, Kore looked into the nearby pool.   
A brides are supposed to bath and be purified on their wedding day.  
Kore began to remove her clothes.   
“What are you doing, Kore?” Athena inquired.   
“I feel dirty. I’m going bathe,” Kore responded.   
“Let’s bathe too,” Artemis stripped and joined her sister. Soon the pool was filled with the women and nymphs. Kore then redressed with the others. It was then all began to scream in fear. The earth began to separate and from the ground arose four black horses pulling an amazing black chariot. The fearsome Hades stood in the chariot. Behind him was a white haired man with a weak smile. The nymphs ran away in fear as Artemis readied her weapon and Athena revealed her hidden sword.   
“What are you doing here, Hades?” Athena growled.   
“Hypnos,” Hades looked to the young man. Smoke flew from his hand hitting the goddesses causing them to immediately fall asleep.   
“Kore,” Hades came to his bride. He stopped and admired her beauty.   
“Hades,” She smiled eagerly at him.  
“Let us go,” He offered his hand to her. She took it and stepped onto the chariot with her bouquet in hand. Hypnos got on the back.   
“My lady,” Hypnos bowed. She smiled slightly. She had never been called “my lady”.   
“Kore!” The call of her mother surprised all.   
“Mother?” Kore looked for the source of Demeter’s voice.   
“Kore!” Demeter called again but still did not appear.   
“We must go now, Kore, or your mother will stop us,” Hades stated. She nodded in agreement.   
“Hold on to me,” He urged her. She wrap her arms tightly about his waist happily noticing the muscularity of his torso. He snapped his horses that immediately went into a fast sprint back into the hole.   
Down. Down. Down. The chariot plunged at lighting speed into darkness. Kore could see the faint light of the sun far above her till it was gone. She could not see but could feel Hades, hear the horses and smells something burning.   
A faint light finally came into view. The chariot headed for it. As they came closer and closer, Kore could see there lovely nymphs holding torches. The lined a marble road that led to Hades’s obsidian palace. Finally, the chariot stopped. Hypnos hoped out and joined a black haired version of him.   
“You can let go of me now,” Hades told his bride.  
“Oh, yes,” She retracted her arms from him. He stepped off of the chariot then helped Kore down. All bowed before her.   
“Why are they bowing?” Kore asked her groom in a whisper.   
“You are their new queen,” he responded.   
“Queen!” She did not mean to scream. Hades hid his smirk.  
“Welcome, my Queen,” A gorgeous woman dressed in jade appeared before the couple, “I am Hecate. I hope you will enjoy it here in the Underworld.”  
“Thank you, Hecate. I am sure I will,” Kore smiled. Hecate grabbed Kore’s crown and spun it around so she was now veiled.   
“Thank you,” Kore said remembering that a bride should be veiled at her wedding. She frowned when she found she could not see pass the lily petals.  
“Have the Fates arrived?” Kore heard Hades ask.  
“We are here, Hades,” Kore heard a chuckle.   
“Is this your bride?” Another said.   
“She is very pretty,” Yet another stated.   
“Shall we proceed?” Hades’s tone was impatient.   
“Impatient, are we, Hades?” The first laughed.   
“But what else should we have expected, sisters?” Asked the second.  
“Let us begin then so all may continue,” the third went.   
“Do you swear yourself to this woman as a husband?” The three asked in unison.  
“I swear,” Hades answered.   
“Do you swear yourself to this man as a wife?” They asked Kore.  
“I swear,” She spoke with no hesitation.  
“You may remove her veil,” They continued. Hades did so allowing Kore to see once more. He handed the veil to Hecate who brought Kore a knife. Kore remembered Hera and Zeus’s wedding how Hera had to cut some of her hair off as a symbol of her purity even though Kore was told by her mother years later that Hera had not been as pure as a bride was supposed to be. Kore cut the edge of one of her red curls and gave it Hades.   
“Here is the ambrosia from Olympus,” Hecate presented a goblet. Hades drank first then Kore drank.   
“You are now husband and wife as we have designed,” The Fates ended the ceremony.   
“Now go enjoy your maiden bride,” Atropos smiled to Hades.   
“Go, now to your marriage bed!” Clotho urged.   
“Persephone must arise!” Lachesis grinned.   
“Persephone?” Kore cocked her head to the side.   
“You, my dear,” Atropos touched the bride.   
“You are Persephone,” Clotho pushed Kore’s hair off of her shoulder.   
And you are the Robber bridegroom,” Lachesis laughed at Hades as did her sisters.   
“Robber?” Kore looked to Hades. His eyes were wide as he realized what was happening. He swallowed hard.   
I am the foretold Robber Bridegroom. But I had Zeus’s consent…but not Demeter’s. I guess I have stolen Kore away. It is too late now. She is my wife as she swore to be.   
“Enjoy your night, Hades. You’ll be busy soon,” the fates laughed and disappeared. Silence was heavy in the Underworld’s air since the Fates had left. Hecate stepped up to the couple.   
“Time for the bedding!” She smiled. All around the couple began to cheer and sing. Hypnos and Thanatos lifted the bride up in the air as Hecate and the Erinyes gathered up Hades. The happy group carried their King and Queen to the obsidian palace where the newlyweds were left alone.  
Wow. It is rather dismal and dark in here, the bride thought as she looked around.   
“I shall show you to my chambers now,” Hades offered his hand to his wife. She took his hand.   
“What did the Fates mean by robber?” She asked as they walked.   
“Soon after you were born they had a prophecy about you. They said a robber bridegroom would take you away,” He stated.  
“But you are no robber. My father gave consent.”  
“Your mother did not.”  
“But was the rest of the prophecy?”  
“It was so long ago. I honestly do not remember…” Hades admitted.  
“I see,” She looked down.  
They stayed silent as they walked till Hades finally stopped.  
“Here is my chambers,” He opened the door to a large room with large bed covered with black silk was center in the room. The source of light came from the torches on the wall. There crystal tables and chairs about the room and there was an exotic flower that the bride only knew the scent of.  
“The flower!” she exclaimed running to a vase.   
“Asphodel,” Hades spoke the flower’s name.   
“Asphodel? It is beautiful. It is now my favorite of all flowers,” She smiled inhaling them again. Hades shut the door behind him. The bride looked back to her bridegroom who had moved his gaze from her to the bed. She cocked her head to the side and then followed his gaze to the bed.  
Why does he stare so intently at the bed?  
She looked back at Hades who quickly glanced at her again then away as color came to his pale cheeks.   
Why is he blushing? I am so confused. He keeps staring at the bed and blushing and-oh! It is our wedding night and…we are to consummate it…on that bed…  
She blushed.   
What am I supposed to do? I’ve never ever done anything like this! Perhaps I should have gone to Aphrodite for advice…Ah! What do I do?  
Her hair paled as she mentally panicked.   
“We don’t have to,” Hades began to say.  
“No!” She put up her hands, “We have to! I want to!”   
“It’s fine. If you’re not ready we can-”  
“I am ready!” She stepped to him and took his hands in hers. Then she looked down with pink in her cheeks.   
“I’ve just never done this before,” then she looked up to him earnestly, “Please, teach me what to do.”  
Hades had to look away from her sparkling purple eyes or he would have pounced on her like a lion on a lost lamb.  
“I will,” He replied softly. She smiled to him.   
“Then what shall we do first, Husband?” She asked like a child trying to learn a game.  
“We should start with a…kiss,” He stated making her heart pound.   
“A kiss?”  
“Yes.”  
The nervous bride mustered what courage she had and lifted herself on her tiptoes and closed her eyes as she neared his face.   
I can’t believe I am really going to kiss him.  
Hades gently cupped her face with his hands and leaned down slightly so his lips could meet hers. Fire filled Hades as he felt her soft lips against his own. He could not keep himself from trying to deepen the kiss. His wife let her husband do as he wished with her mouth and was glad for it as she found not one of Zeus’s lightning bolts held the electric power of Hades’s tongue against her own.  
When they pulled apart Hades unconsciously licked his lips to capture the last taste of his wife’s honey lips. The young bride smiled contently and had a slight glaze over her eyes.  
“What next?” She asked once she regained her senses.   
“I take off your clothes.”


	4. Embarrassing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt I had to change the rating due to the content in this chapter and probably future chapters. I still hope you all enjoy ;)

Chapter 4: Embarrassing  
“I take off your clothes.”  
“You what?” The new queen of the Underworld stepped back from her husband covering her fully dressed self.  
“I take your clothes and you take off mine,” Hades felt slightly awkward having to say such things.   
“We have to be naked?” She was shocked. Despite knowing that people had copulated and that many of her siblings had, the young bride had no idea what truly occurred. Demeter had done her job of keeping her daughter innocent well.  
“Not always but it is better that way,” Hades responded.   
“Are you absolutely sure?”  
“Yes,” He nodded.   
I did ask him to teach me and I want him to be happy so I guess I should let him take my clothes off. But it is so embarrassing!  
“If our clothes must come off then they must,” She bravely stated. Hades tried not to laugh at the scared maiden. He stepped closer to her and grabbed the shoulders of her chiton. Slowly he pulled it down so he could see her sun-kissed shoulders. He had almost caught a glimpse of her breasts when she put her arms up to cover herself.  
“You said I get to take your clothes off too, right?” She said. He nodded.  
“Then can’t I undress you first?” She asked trying to buy some time before she would have to face him nude. He lifted his hands from her. She pulled up her dress causing Hades to internally groan as he would not be able of his wife’s forbidden features.   
“I guess you may,” He stood there with his arms by his side. He had been undressed thousands of times by women when he bathed. He did not think it would be any different having his wife undress him.   
She reached and began to loosen his clothing. As her light fingers grazed his skin, Hades felt as if she were burning his skin. He saw how her purple eyes were focused on him as she managed to reveal his chest. He suddenly became very self-conscious.   
Does she find me handsome? Is she repulsed? He agonized not wanting to ask her opinion.   
When she reached the linen covering what determined his gender he wanted to run. He fretted over what she would think of him down there. His wife’s hands shook as she reached for the cloth.  
I’ve never really seen a man’s manhood before… I heard someone say it looks like a worm. I do not like worms. I hope it does not looks like a worm!  
She nervously removed to the cloth. Her eyes grew big.  
That is no worm! That is a python!  
Hades looked away embarrassed.  
Is it too small?   
She looked down thinking of her own special place.  
That will never fit in me!  
“Now I get to take your clothes off,” Hades stated trying to take the attention off of his member. She swallowed hard in her anxiety. Hades went to remove he clothes once more. He pulled it down faster and harder then he meant causing her breasts to bounce when the fabric was removed. The limp snake awoke. She quickly covered her pale mounds and stared down at Hades’s extra appendage.  
“Why is it like that?” She was startled. Hades bit his lip.   
“It functions better that way. Now, let me finish,” He stated. She kept her eyes on his phallus as her removed the rest of her coverings. Hades stared at her naked body. His eyes traced the outline of her legs, the curve of her hips and her overall shape. His eyes focused on the mound of red curls at the apex of her thighs. He only wished he could see her covered breasts and her treasured spot that could only be seen when she spread her legs open.  
“You need to but your arms down,” Hades reached for them.   
“But-”   
Hades gently pulled her limbs down so he could see the full breasts. His wife looked off horribly discomfited at how he gazed.  
“You are beautiful, Persephone,” He stated amazed at her body. Persephone liked the sound of her new and the compliment by her new husband but still did not feel comfortable. She bit her lip unsure of what they were to do next. She almost asked but was afraid of what he might say.   
“May I touch you?” He asked her gently.  
Who am I to deny him his husbandly right?  
She nodded. Hades stepped so close to her that she could feel it against her stomach. Hades let his hands stroke her arms as he leaned his face down to hers to give her another kiss. Feeling his endearing kiss, relaxed Persephone who did not mind his wrapping his arms about her making her breasts smash into his chest. Her nipples hardened at the roughness f his light chest hair.  
Hades easily lifted his bride as they kissed and took her to the bed where he put her down. He stared at her with her swollen lips, nervous eyes and wicked body. He got atop her and kissed her once more but only lightly. He went to her neck then her shoulder then down between her breasts. He breathed his warm breathe upon her woken nipple only to harden it more. He stretched out his tongue and swirled it slowly about the pink peak. Persephone moan then covered her mouth.  
Did that just come out of me?  
Hades smirked slightly and did it again before taking it all into his mouth. Sucking he raised his hand and began to tweak the wet nipple’s twin only making Persephone moan more. Persephone squeezed her thighs tightly together as her breasts were being ravished.   
I cannot get enough of her. Why did I not take her sooner?  
Hades switched breasts.  
“H-Hades,” She gasped.   
“Hm?” He looked up at her without removing him mouth from her sweet breasts. Persephone said nothing but bit her lip. Hades took the opportunity to slide his hand down her side to her thigh. He moved his hand to her inner thigh and tried to stroke it open but she would not.   
“Persephone, open your legs,” Hades stated after releasing her breasts.  
“No, it’s embarrassing,” She covered her face.   
“Persephone,” he removed her hands from her face, “I am your husband. I’m supposed to see all of your embarrassing places.”  
“But-”  
“You’ve already seen mine,” he gestured to his painfully hard erection. She looked away from him then slowly began to spread her legs apart. He sat up and stared at her nether lips. He leaned closer to spread them.   
Pink. It may just be my new favorite color, He smirked staring at the untouched flesh. He let his fingers gently touch the moist, quivering flesh that made Persephone cover her mouth to cover her sounds.  
“Don’t cover your mouth,” He stated and Persephone lowered her hands to clench the bed. Hades dipped down and let his tongue tasted the never tasted forbidden fruit that was his.  
“Ah!” Persephone shut her legs against his head. He pushed her legs apart then put his fingers back to spread her lips. He hungrily took at her quim as she thrashed about in pleasure. He pulled away before she could climax causing her to pout slightly though she was not sure what she was pouting about.  
“I’m going to make you a woman now,” he spoke softly. She nodded. Hades positioned himself at her entrance.  
“It will hurt a little,” He stated. She nodded.   
“Ah!” Persephone gasped sharply when Hades thrusted himself into her.  
“Are you alright?” He asked concerned. She nodded.   
“I’m going to move again,” He informed her and did so. She gasped in pain as he slowly pumped in and out of her. It was probably Hades’s godlike skills that made Persephone forget the pain quickly and begin to enjoy the way Hades thrusted into her soft, tight cunt though Hades probably enjoy her more easily.   
“Hades,” She gasped his name as she pulled him down to her. He began to move faster.   
“Hades!” She wrapped her legs around his waist only allowing him to go deeper. He felt himself losing control and his end coming. He thrusted relentlessly making Persephone scratch at his back till she finally let out a yell of ecstasy. She became limp as he got into a few more thrusts before collapsing on her. She clung to him as they tried to catch their breaths.   
Hades pulled away from her once they could breathe. He looked at her not sure of what to say or do. Then he noticed her hair was completely red.   
“Do we get to that again?” She asked eagerly. Hades smiled for the first time in centuries. Persephone did not fail to notice.   
“You’re smiling!” She got her knees and leaned towards her husband.   
“I am not,” He tried to make a serious face.  
“But you were! I saw it!” She was sure.   
“I think you were wrong,” He teased.   
“I guess I just have to make you smile again,” She decided.   
“I guess you must.”  
Persephone grinned wickedly. She leaned back and spread her legs so Hades had a clear few of the place he had just filled with his seed. Hades was taken aback by her bold move. Persephone closed her legs when she released how bold her move had been. Hades spread them apart.   
“You are more likely to have me smile with your legs apart, wife.”  
She nodded with a please smiled. He pulled her legs over his shoulders and positioned his re-erect member at her entrance. He shoved himself into her making Persephone arch her back as she let out an erotic sound Hades had never heard. As he was in her he began to play with her clit only driving her wild.   
“Hades! Hades!” Her desperate cries only sounded far better than any song the muses could come up with. It did not take long before hades had spent himself in his wife who had already had her pleasure. Persephone tried to breathe as Hades leaned down beside her. He stared at his red faced wife and her heaving tits.  
“Hades,” She turned to her husband once she caught her breath.  
“Hm?”  
“I am so glad to be your wife,” Persephone leaned over and kissed him. Hades smiled and did not hide it.  
“You’re smiling again!” She exclaimed.   
“Yes, I am,” He nodded keeping his smile, “And I won’t hide it from you anymore.”  
“Good. I am your wife after all and you must show me all of your embarrassing parts,” She giggled. He chuckled lightly and nodded. He took her up in his arms. She was so warm against his cool skin. He liked it.   
Soon Persephone fell into a deep slumber as did Hades. As they slept blissfully in the Underworld, Demeter mourned on the Earth.  
~  
Persephone awoke as she felt a hot, hard fleshy something rubbing her between her legs against her sensitive clit. A hand on her breast did not keep her asleep either. She opened her eyes to see Hades who lay beside her touching her. She did not oppose his touching but she was shocked. It was morning after all.  
“Good morning,” He offered a devious smile before tweaking her nipple making her yelp. Hades took the opportunity to cover her open mouth with his. He lifted her leg enough so he could angle himself to enter her folds. When he did she growled in their kiss. Gently he pushed in and out of her at a rather slow pace. Persephone hooked her lifted legs over his hip in hopes of deepening him in her. Taking the hint, Hades moved faster and harder making his wife gasp in pleasure. It did not take long for Persephone to have her pleasure or for Hades to as well.   
“Do we get to do that every morning?” She smiled with inquiry.   
“If you want to,” He smirked.   
“I think I should like that,” She responded.   
Hades smiled to himself.   
“Are we allowed to do it more than just once in the morning?” Persephone’s question took Hades aback.  
“Yes. We can do it as many times as we want,” He answered.   
“Then let’s do it lots and lots!” She over took him surprising the king of the underworld not that he minded at all.   
She’s definitely not embarrassed anymore, He thought as she straddled him. He had become hard again which was well since she took hold of him. She positioned him where he needed to penetrate her then slowly lowered herself on him. She groaned as he filled her up. It was a lot to take in. She splayed her hands on his taught chest before finally moving herself slightly. Up and down and all around she slowly moved herself. She relished the feeling of him inside of her. Hades did not mind having her atop him as he got a wonderful view of her bouncing tits.   
Hades reached around her and grabbed her buttocks giving it a good squeeze. His other thumb went to stroke the moving clit of Persephone. She bit her lip as he did. She felt herself coming closer and closer and began to grind harder. He began bucking his hips which only made it all more wonderful. As he made her ride harder but more pleasurable, she leaned down and kissed him. Hades decided to finish it off by sitting up. Persephone clung to him as he thrusted up in her till finally they came together.   
Hades held his panting wife and kissed the top of her completely red hair. He had never had such a great morning as this. He hoped that every morning would be the same.


	5. The First Day in Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, readers! thank you for the lovely feedback. It is really appreciated! Here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy and let me know what you think! :)

Chapter 5: The First Day in Hell

Despite loving nothing more than hearing Persephone gasping his name, having Persephone tighten herself about him when she climaxed and tasting Persephone’s sweet skin and mouth, Hades knew he could have a honeymoon that lasted centuries like his brother Zeus. The mortals did not stop dying just because Hades had gotten married.

“Persephone,” He moved a hair from her face as she tried to recover from another blinding orgasm.

“Yes?” She smiled up to him.

“Though I’d rather stay here with you, I have to get back to work,” He informed her with a frown.

“Oh,” She looked away from him and her hair began to become two colored. Hades did not like that.

“I shall return to you and if you like you, Hecate can give you a tour of the palace and anywhere you wish,” He offered.

“Really?” She was red again and sat up. She had always wanted to explore the Underworld. He nodded. Persephone smiled and rolled out of the bed. Hades got up as well. He began to dress then looked over to Persephone who was still nude.

“Why aren’t you dressing?” He inquired.

“I have nothing to wear,” She responded.

“You have your chiton from yesterday,” He replied.

“Not after you took me on it on the floor earlier when I was trying to get more ambrosia,” She reminded him. She would not wear a soiled chiton. Hades smirked at the close memory.

“Then you must go about naked all the time!” He liked this idea.

“And let all of your subordinates see your wife’s naked form? Well, if you are okay with there being nothing that is just meant for your eyes,” She headed to the door. Hades quickly caught her by wrapping his arms around her. She smiled at his possessiveness.

“You may wear something of mine till something can be made for you,” He told her.

“Okay,” She leaned her head back so she could look at him. He leaned down and kissed her which was exactly what she wanted. Hades turned away then put some of his dark clothes on her. He tightened it so it would fit her smaller form.

“Now I look like you,” She giggled when she looked in a mirror.

“No. You are far too pretty to look like me.”

“Oh, my husband,” She turned back to him and kissed him quickly, “You are far more breath taking than any flower I have ever seen.”

Hades blushed at the odd compliment.

“Let us go now!” She took his hand and headed out of the chambers. The couple traveled to the throne room where Hecate waited. He bowed slightly to the couple.

“Good day, my king and queen,” She greeted.

“Good day, Hecate,” Persephone grinned.

“My King, there has been a new arrival for the Fields of Punishment that should be personally tended to by you,” Hecate stated. Hades sighed.

“Show my wife about this place as I tend to my works,” Hades left his wife and the other woman.

“Fields of Punishment?” Persephone looked to the smiling Hecate.

“Oh, don’t worry about that place. It is not for you. Let me take you about this palace,” Hecate took Persephone’s hand like friends do.

“Yes, let’s!” Persephone smiled and the two went off giggling and looking about the large palace.

“It is a bit drab here in the palace,” Persephone stated once they returned to the throne room after the tour.

“It is how your husband likes it.”

“Well, it is not just his home anymore. I must have some color,” Persephone stated, “Perhaps I can get some rainbow rays from Iris when Hades and I visit Olympus.”

“Have you eaten or drank anything of the Underworld, my Queen?” Hecate suddenly asked.

“No. My husband’s love keep me satisfied,” Persephone giggled and thought of her lover then looked to Hecate, “Why?”

“Nothing, my Queen,” Hecate responded, “How about we get you some more queenly attire.”

“That would be lovely,” Persephone nodded.

“Come to my chambers then,” Hecate took Persephone’s hand again and led her away from the palace to a grand home that was decorated with rich shades of green and red. It was well furnished and there seemed an abundance of odd plants growing that Persephone had never seen.

“Let me see…this should work,” Hecate went into a room then reappeared with an amethyst colored silk.

“It is beautiful!” Persephone stared at the fabric.

“It matches your eyes. Let me put it on you,” Hecate stated. She made Persephone undress so she could do her magic. Hecate blushed at seeing all of the love-bites on Persephone’s body especially about her breasts.

Hecate dressed Persephone and proudly stared at the beautiful woman before. Persephone smiled as she looked at her reflection.

“I love it,” Persephone turned back from Hecate’s mirror pool that was in the room and looked to Hecate.

“I shall have more made for you,” Hecate decided.

“Thank you,” Persephone hugged the woman.

“Let us get you to your husband so he may see your beauty.”

The women headed back to the palace to find Hades in the Throne room alone. He stood to greet them but stopped having seen Persephone.

“Persephone,” Hades lost his breath.

“Hades,” She practically skipped up to him despite the long hem of her dress.

“I shall go see to my followers in the mortal world,” Hecate excused herself leaving the couple utterly alone.

“You look beautiful,” Hades stated.

“Thank you. How were the Fields of Punishment?” She asked. Hades frowned.

“It was how you may imagine,” He sat back on his throne. Persephone thought back to when Hermes said Hades enjoyed punishing people. She had defended her uncle at the time but did wonder if Hades did. From his actions now she realized he did not.

“You really do not like having to punish them do you?” She came closer to his throne.

“I am glad to know they get what they deserve but it is not a joy for me to hurt them,” Hades stated. Persephone was glad her husband actually had some sympathy for even the slightly wicked. Btu she did not like how unpleased he looked. She had to make him happy. How could she make him happy?

“Kore, do you know what I saw today?” Persephone remembered the time she had come to visit Olympus and Hebe came to her after the arrival of Aphrodite eons ago when the girls were younger.

“What did you see, Hebe?” Kore asked her half-sister.

“Aphrodite is into doing really gross things!” Hebe stated.

“Gross? What do you mean by gross?” Kore asked her sister.

“I’ll show you!” Hebe took her sister’s hand and dragged her with her to Aphrodite’s home. The hid by a draped window that was shear enough for the young girls to see inside. Kore had been surprised to see her young brother Ares in the house. She knew him from his hair and voice despite his back being to her. She could see his naked backside. Aphrodite stood naked before Ares. She had no shame in hiding her form.

“We should not watch,” Kore tried to leave.

“No, look!” Hebe kept Kore from leaving. Kore looked back with a frown.

“She’s going to do it,” Hebe stated. Aphrodite got on her knees before Ares and began to bob her head. Kore did not know or see what Aphrodite was doing but Ares let out very happy moans and praised Aphrodite.

“What is she doing?” Kore asked her sister.

“She’s sucking on brother’s manhood,” Hebe replied. Kore blushed and covered her eyes.

“We should not watch this,” Kore stated again.

“Who’s there?” Kore and Hebe gasped when they heard Aphrodite’s voice. Hebe dashed away but Kore tripped causing her to be caught by Aphrodite.

“Kore?” Aphrodite was shocked to see Demeter’s “perfect” daughter outside her home. Kore just stared up at the naked woman horrified.

“I’m sorry! Hebe made me come and watch!” Kore apologized in a bowed form.

“Hebe? She is a curious one,” Aphrodite mutter to herself then looked back to Kore who she made to stand, “What did she want you to watch?”

“You do something gross,” kore responded.

“Something gross? What was it that was gross?” Aphrodite cocked her head.

“She said you were sucking on brother’s manhood,” Kore blushed at her words making Aphrodite laugh.

“Oh, Kore, you sweet virgin. What I was doing was not gross.”

“It sure seemed gross,” Kore voiced her opinion.

“It may look like it to you but it isn’t. It is something that lovers do and it really makes my lovers happy. Making someone happy isn’t gross, right?” Aphrodite smiled.

“I supposed not,” Kore had to agree. Aphrodite smiled.

“I’m going to go back to making Ares happy. Now you go on and make sure not to spy on me anymore unless you really want to learn somethings,” Aphrodite winked. Kore nodded and never returned Aphrodite’s home.

With the memory, Persephone decided on how she was going to make her husband happy. She got on her knees before Hades who had lost himself in thought and had looked away from his wife. Persephone laid her head on Hades’s lap and could feel the lump of his manhood against the cloth against her head.

_Do I take it limp like this in my mouth?_

She shook her head.

_That can’t be right._

She did not know that the moving of her head had awaken Hades’s appendage. Hades noticed but did _not want to say anything since he was embarrassed at how easily aroused her was._

_It’s gotten harder! Now what do I do? I guess I should uncover it._

Persephone nervously grabbed the hem of Hade’s robe and gently pushed it up hoping not to draw too much attention to herself. Hades had noticed though and looked down at Persephone who didn’t look at him. He was not sure if he should say something or not.

_How bold!_

Hades was shocked to see her staring at his very erect penis she had uncovered.

_What do I do now? Put it in my mouth? It is so big though. I don’t think I could fit it all in my mouth. Maybe instead of sucking I could just lick it. But that is so gross! But if it makes him happy then it shouldn’t be gross, right? And he did lick my place last night. That was amazing…I guess it will be okay. I hope he doesn’t think I’m gross._

Persephone leaned closer to the not so little ‘Little Hades’.

_Maybe instead of an abrasive lick I could…kiss it?_

Persephone pursed her lips and gently placed a kiss on the head. Hades was speechless by her actions. She kissed the shaft next and continued to give little kisses to the phallus all the while Hades stared in surprise. Persephone began to lick him making Hades grip the armrests of his throne. When Persephone bravely put her mouth around his head, Hades used his all of his strength not to cum right then.

“Persephone,” He grabbed her head and pulled her off of him.

“What is it?” She stared up confused.

“What are you doing?” He asked.

“You seemed sad. I wanted to make you happy,” Persephone responded, “Did this not make you happy? Did I do it wrong?”

Hades shook his head.

“You have done nothing wrong. I just don’t know why you are doing this,” he stated rather shyly.

“Aphrodite once told me that this makes men happy,” She responded. Hades was tempted to praise the goddess of love and beauty.

“I see.”

“Is it making you happy? If it isn’t I will stop,” Persephone said.

“No. It makes me very happy,” hades responded.

“Then do you want me to continue?” She asked. Hades was red but nodded. Persephone lowered mouth over him again and Hades struggled not to explode. He could not believe that Persephone was doing this and that she wanted to because it would make him happy. She was such a dear wife.

Hades covered his mouth in hopes of stifling his moans when Persephone tried to take more of him in her mouth. Persephone looked up at Hades not sure his he was pleased or not.

“Persephone, I-I,” Hades tried to speak. She kept her eyes on his straining face. Then gasped as she felt his hand on her head forcing himself further into her mouth. A warm, jellylike fluid filled her mouth. She choked on it and spat it on the ground.

“Are you alright?” Hades immediately kneeled by his wife after getting over climaxing. Once she stopped coughing she nodded.

“That tasted awful,” She stated. Hades shrugged for he had no idea what I could taste like.

“I’m sorry. It was just that you did such a good job and I couldn’t control myself,” He stated with an extremely apologetic face.

“It is alright,” She gently touched his cheek.

“I should return the favor now,” Hades gained a wicked grin. Persephone raised her eyebrows. Hades picked Persephone up and placed her on the throne and got on his knees before her. He threw up the bottom of her dress exposing her white legs. He spread them open so he could see one of his favorite parts of her. He kissed her there as she had kissed him. But he was quicker to move on to using his tongue. Persephone bit her lip and grasped the armrests as she was sent to a world of pleasure only Hades could take her to. As she got closer and closer to her climax she grabbed Hades’s dark hair and pushed him deeper much like her had with her.

“Hades-Ah!” She tried to breathe as she came. Hades hungrily lapped up what came and wiped the excess off his face as he pulled away. Persephone leaned back against the throne breathless.

“Thank you,” She managed to breathe her gratitude.

“My king!” Hecate entered the throne room. Hades quickly covered his wife so no other man could see what was his.

“What is it, Hecate?” Hades glared at the woman.

“There is something wrong in the mortal world,” She stated anxiously.

“What?” Hades raised an eyebrow.

“The earth is covered in snow. If it stays this way there will be dead souls flooding the Underworld soon,” Hecate stated.

“Snow? How did this happen?” Persephone got up from the throne.

“I do not know, my Queen but I do not think the snow will stop soon. We must prepare for more souls, my King,” Hecate stated. Hades nodded.

“I shall alert the others,” Hecate turned and left the couple alone again.

“How is the earth covered in snow?” Persephone pondered aloud, “Mother surely would not allow it since it would ruin the crops and harm the mortals.”

“Perhaps she is upset,” Hades spoke softly.

“Why would she be upset?”

“I did just steal her daughter away,” Hades responded.

“Oh, yes, well, she shouldn’t be so upset. I’m going back after all,” Persephone stated lightly.

“What?” Hades furrowed his brows.

“We’re going to go back up sometime, right?”

Hades frowned. He knew that if Persephone went back up that her mother would somehow keep Persephone away from him.

“Then I can get some things to brighten up this place,” Persephone began to move about the darkly decorated room.

“What is wrong with how things are?”

“It’s just so dark. There needs to be more color, more life!” Persephone turned back to her husband.

“You think so?”

“Yes. I will not be happy at all if I am kept in the dark all of the time,” Persephone stated.

“But many good things can happen in the dark,” Hades took her in his arms. She giggled as she leaned her head back against his chest. He dipped his head down to kiss her neck while one of his hands moved to pulled down the top of her dress so he could grope her bare breast.

“Hades…” She moaned his name. They shared a kiss and lowered themselves to the floor once their bodies face each other. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed and he continued to massage her one bare breast. He pulled her into his lap and quickly pushed up both his and her lower clothes so his erection could directly touch her eager cunt. He easily pushed it in her.

Persephone grabbed his shoulders as she ground herself against him as he thrusted into her. She put her hand on the floor to support her better only for her to push up her breasts closer to Hades’s face. He watched hungrily as her breasts bounced with the movement. He waited anxiously for the clothed breast to lose its covering. The slow slipping of silk over her erect nipple only made him harder. He wanted to see it and punish it for teasing him.

Once the silk finally fell, Hades took the pink nipple in his mouth and let his teeth scrape against it only making Persephone mewl in pleasure. His hands went to squeeze her bum as he enjoyed her breasts. She lost the strength in her arms to hold herself anymore and fell back to her elbows. With her nipple still caught in Hades’s teeth, a sharp pain that she could not help but find pleasure from sent her over the edge. She collapsed and Hades rode her out till eh was finished.

Hades laid down beside his wife on the black, polished floor and stared at her. He reached over and gently stroked her cheek. He would never let her go. He would keep her down in the Underworld with him forever. But how?


	6. Get Kore Back

Chapter 6: Get Kore Back

“This is not good,” Artemis stated staring down at the snow covered earth with the other Olympians excluding Demeter and Poseidon. It had been an icy wonderland for weeks.

“Why is Demeter doing this?” Aphrodite asked no one particular.

“Because that damn Hades kidnapped Kore and is probably raping her right now,” Ares offered no words of comfort.

“I hope not,” Hestia took her sister Hera’s hand. Hera frowned. Even though Hera was known for hating her husband’s bastards she did not hate Kore. Kore had been born long before Zeus was hers. Kore was different from the rest of the bastards. Besides, Kore was not a boisterous, arrogant child or from a lowly mortal. Kore was the child of her dear sister Demeter and was like a ray of sunshine. Hera hated the thought of Kore being raped by her brother. But she could not believe her brother to be the kind to kidnap and rape a girl. He had always been so moral. He was probably the most moral of all the gods Hera had ever met.

“We should go and rescue her,” Ares wanted any reason to fight.

“Yes. We should go!” Artemis agreed. Athena nodded in agreement.

“You shall lead the way, Hermes,” Hephaestus stated. Hermes shrugged since he had no reason not to. Apollo and Dionysus were less inclined to go after the lost goddess as were Hestia, Hera and the pregnant Aphrodite.

“Shall we retrieve her, Father?” Ares asked his father.

Zeus had a rather serious look compared to his usual jovial one. He walked away from the group with a deep frown only for him to turn and return.

“No one will go for Kore,” he stated.

“What?” was the outcry.

“But she is your daughter!” Artemis was most displeased.

“What has been taken by Hades is now his and we will not take it back.”

“You speak of Kore as a beast one sells. She is a person! She is your flesh and blood! You will do nothing to save her?” Demeter had appeared. All went silent as the goddess neared Zeus with fire in her eyes.

“I will not send people to retrieve her. But now that you are here, Demeter. I order that you stop this snow nonsense!” Zeus commanded.

“I shall not until my daughter is back in my arms!” Demeter defied him.

“She is not coming back, Demeter. She is Hades’s now,” Zeus stated.

“Then the world she be frozen for all time now,” Demeter responded.

“You will unfreeze it or I will…” Zeus was not sure how to finish his threat.

“I will not until Kore is home with me!” Demeter then left Olympus. Zeus was unsure of what to say or do so Zeus stormed away.

Hera went after her husband. She found him in their grand bed chambers staring at a flower chain. Despite its fresh looks, the flowers were eons old and had been a gift from the child Kore to her father.

“I can’t take her from Hades,” Zeus spoke softly as he lightly touched each flower.

“Why?” Hera stood next to him.                                      

“I gave her to him,” Zeus responded.

“You gave her to him?” Hera went wide eyed.

“Yes. I thought it’d be good for Hades and I did owe him a request. So I gave him Kore when he asked for her,” Zeus remembered.

“Did you ask Demeter if you could give Kore away?”

“I am the almighty Zeus. Do I need to ask a woman for permission?” He glared at his wife. She glared back unafraid of the “almighty Zeus”.

“Well, you did not ask and look what has happened. Our dear mortals are dying left and right with Demeter’s horrid freeze,” Hera pointed out.

“I know. I don’t know why she has to be so dramatic. Hades is not an awful person,” Zeus threw himself back onto the bed. Hera sat on the bed and touched his chest.

“I know that and you do too but to everyone else he is the ‘Lord of the Dead’. I have heard awful rumors about him flaying goatherds and such. I do not think Hades is much into such things.”

“I wish I could just prove that she is okay so everyone would get off the whole thing and Demeter would move on.”

“Maybe you could ask Hades to bring her back up so all would know. Demeter would then see her daughter again and get passed her sadness,” Hera suggested. Zeus smiled and sat up.

“Oh, my brilliant wife! I shall send Hermes to Demeter tomorrow and to Hades after that! Oh, Hera!” He took his wife in his arms with her back to him and pulled her onto the bed

“Hera. Hera,” Zeus repeated her name as he kissed his way from her mouth to her ear to her neck to her exposed back.

“Zeus!” She squealed delighted. Zeus’s fingers made it under Hera’s clothes and into her warm, welcoming quim. He smiled feeling her. He moved what blocked his penis from her special spot and quickly shoved it in making Hera yelp. He lifted her leg so he could better access her. Quickly and roughly he pounded into his wife like and over eager bridegroom but Hera did not mind as she easily reached her peak as she had merely lost her renewed virginity recently and was very sensitive much to Zeus’s liking.

“Zeus!” Hera grasped the sheets of their bed as she came. Zeus continued till finally he filled her up. Of course one round was not enough for the lighting god who turned his wife over and proceeded to spend rest of the day and evening making love to her.

Unbeknownst to the heavenly couple, the king and queen of the Underworld were enjoying each other’s company in a more wholesome manner. With his wife clinging comfortably to his arm, Hades decided to bring Persephone with him to the Asphodel Meadows.

“It smells so wonderful here, Hades,” She in haled deeply.

“This is where the common good folk rest when they die,” He stated.

“Really? This is not Elysium?” She looked up at him.

“No, though it is close,” He responded.

They kept walking and Persephone noticed the inhabitants smiling at them as she and Hades passed.

I guess the afterlife isn’t so bad.

Persephone thought cheerfully.

“So who gets into Elysium then?” Persephone inquired.

“The heroic, pure of heart and whomever I deem worthy,” Hades responded.

“Where do the bad people go then?”

“To the Fields of Punishment or to Tartarus,” He responded lowly so the child and his mother that played among the flowers would not hear.

“How do you know who goes to which one?”

“Only those selected by Zeus go to Tartarus. The rest go to the Fields of Punishment,” he answered.

“Are we going to look at those places as well?” Persephone hoped they would not.

“No,” Hades shook his head.  

“Good,” Persephone sighed with some relief. They kept walking till they came upon Hecate. The woman bowed her head to the couple.

“I assume you have come to expand this place?” Hecate asked Hades.

“Yes. I fear that many good people will die if this snow continues,” Hades replied.

“I fear that as well,” Hecate stated. Persephone’s hair whitened slightly. She knew it was her mother’s fault. She knew more mortals were going to die because of her mother’s snow and she knew it was because she had run away with Hades.

_Perhaps if I just go up and see mother for a bit then she’ll stop all of this nonsense. I’ll ask Hades to take me up soon._

“Persephone, this will take some time. Why don’t you go to Elysium with Hecate?” Hades gestured to the smiling woman.

“Alright,” Persephone nodded and began to walk away with Hecate.

“So where is Elysium?” Persephone asked as they continued to walk.

“Oh, through that pool there,” Hecate pointed to a watery portal near them and the two easily stepped through. Persephone gasped at the utter beauty of the land. She dared to think it more beautiful than the earth.

“Oh, Hecate, this place is divine,” Persephone finally spoke.

“It is quite splendid. Hades designed it,” Hecate mentioned.

“He did?” Persephone was surprised.

“Yes. The meadows, field and Tartarus already existed but when Hades came down he teamed up with some of us other underworlders and had this place created. It is my favorite place,” Hecate stated.

“I think it is mine as well,” Persephone sighed pleasantly.

“Would you like to see more of it?”

“Yes, please!” Persephone and Hecate began to tour the wonderful land. Persephone and Hecate were like two young girls finding a meadow for the first time. All was jovial till Persephone noticed a lone white elm tree on a hill. She walked to it feeling something drawing her to it. She touched the bark and was surprised at its warm feeling. Persephone gasped when she saw the bark had made the shape of a beautiful woman’s shape.

“Is this a tree Nymph?” Persephone asked Hecate who had noticed the stilled queen.

“It was,” Hecate looked down.

“Was? Who was she?”

“Leuce. She was a nymph who lived down here and died,” Hecate muttered.

“Lived down here and died?” Persephone was confused. Only immortals and Lampedes lived in the Underworld. Not tree nymphs.

“Hecate, who was this Leuce.”

“Your husband will not be pleased if I tell you,” Hecate responded.

“Tell, Hecate.”

“Leuce was a tree nymph that your husband had met and he took her as a lover and brought her down here. It was not good for her since she was not used to anywhere but the earth. That’s why Hades really built Elysium. He wanted a place for her. Unfortunately, it was built too late. The day Elysium was completed and he brought her out here, she died and turned into this tree,” Hecate relayed the story somberly.

“She must have been a wonderful person,” Persephone rubbed the tree trunk.

“She was. She was very kind and loving. I know that Hades loved her more than he’d admit…but that was long before you were even born,” Hecate tried to not make it seem that Hades was not in love with his current wife. Hecate looked over to Persephone who had tears rolling down her cheeks.

“My queen, are you alright?” Hecate turned as Persephone began to sob.

“Hades is so wonderful and he is so misunderstood!” Persephone began to wail like a child. Hecate lightly snickered before taking Persephone into her arms agreeing.

“He is such a good person,” Persephone kept crying. She truly pitied her poor husband who had loved and lost and who all above the Underworld hated.

“Persephone? Why are you crying?” Hades had appeared.

“Hades!” Persephone turned and clung to him.

“What did you do?” He whispered to Hecate who shook her head and shrugged her shoulders.

“I love you so much!” Persephone blubbered. Hades blushed. Hecate took the hint and departed from Elysium.

“Persephone,” Hades pulled her away from him, “you’re crying because you love me?”

She nodded her head. Hades furrowed his brows. He did not understand why she would cry over that.

“Persephone, please don’t cry about that,” He felt awkward.

“I’m sorry. Hecate told me about Leuce and how you built this place for her only for her to die,” Persephone tried to stop sobbing but could not. Hades frowned. He had not thought of Leuce in such a long time and now his beloved wife was bringing her up and crying over her. Persephone managed to gain some control and looked up at Hades.

“You are so different from what everyone thinks of you and I am so glad. You are so wonderful. I love you,” Persephone stating smiling at her husband. He gave a light smile.

“I love you, Persephone,” He stated and leaned down to kiss her lips.

“Hades, make love to me,” Persephone breathed dreamily. Her surprising request made him smirk.

“As you wish,” He stated and kissed her again. As they kissed his hands went to make her dress fall off of her. She did what she could to free Hades from his clothing as well. Finally, both were nude in paradise with their lips locked and their arms snaked around each other. Hades’s burning erection poked Persephone abdomen when it truly wanted to poke her insides.

Hades let his hand slid down between his wife’s legs and his fingers entered making her groan. As his fingers pumped in and out of her wet and wanting cunt, Persephone’s knees grew weak. She leaned forward against Hades who lifted his wife and made her to wrap her legs around his waist before thrusting himself inside her.

“Ah!” She scratched his a back as he surprised her with his sudden push. She buried her face his in the crook of his neck as Hades held and ravished her.

Fearing that he may drop his wife, Hades moved and leaned Persephone against the elm tree that had once been his lover but he did not think of that. Persephone leaned back on the surprisingly smooth bark of the tree as to take some of her weight of her husband. Her hands grasped some knots on the tree as Hades penetrated her to her deepest spots making her cry out in ecstasy.

“Harder! Harder!” Persephone demanded and Hades immediately obeyed which resulted in Persephone reaching her peak. Hades slid both him and his wife down till he was on his knees and she leaned on him gasping for him to release all he into her. He did.

The lovers redressed and happily returned to their dark palace where they proceeded to mimic their heavenly counterparts in loving each other till Hypnos could no longer stand the screams of ecstasy ringing from the palace and cast a spell to make them sleep.

Hades awoke in the morning and left his wife so he could go about his kingly duties. As he sat in the throne room with Thanatos and Hypnos, Hermes arrived.

“Hermes? What are you doing here?” Hades asked his nephew angrily.

“I have to tell you that Zeus wants you to bring Kore back up to Olympus,” Hermes announced.

“What?” Hades’s eyes grew dark.

“You must bring Kore back up. Zeus commands it,” Hermes stated.

“Zeus commands it? Tell Zeus I will be keeping _my wife_ here with me as she is _mine_ ,” Hades growled at Hermes.

“If you don’t bring Kore back everything on the earth will die,” Hermes stated. Hades knew this was true but if he brought Persephone up then he would most likely lose her.

“I will not bring her up. Tell Zeus that,” Hades was stubborn. Hermes glared at his uncle.

_He probably has poor Kore locked up his chambers beaten and terribly ravished._

“At least let me see Kore,” Hermes spoke again.

“She is resting. I will not bother her just for you to see her,” Hades answered. This only made Hermes more concerned. Hermes left his uncle and returned to his father.

“Hermes!” Zeus smiled, “Are Hades and Kore coming?”

“Hades will not bring her,” Hermes responded.

“What?” Zeus lost his smile.

“He says he will not bring her,” Hermes repeated. Zeus shot out pf his throne furious.

“What do you mean he will not bring her?” Zeus got in his son’s face.

“He says she is his wife and that makes her his. He will not bring her here.”

Zeus began to turn red in his anger. He had finally gotten Demeter to agree to end the freezing once Kore was brought back now Hades was being difficult and selfish!

“You tell Hades that if he does not bring Kore back here then I will go down to the Underworld myself and take her!” Zeus’s voice boomed and all the mortals of the earth feared a thunder storm would accompany the snow. Hermes nodded and set off for the Underworld again.

Persephone awoke, dressed and found her husband in the throne room looking distraught. She frowned seeing him that way.

“Hades?” She drew near to him. He looked to her then looked away and frowned.

“What is wrong, Hades?” She touched his hand.

“Nothing,” he lied.

“Do not lie to me, Hades,” She grabbed his chin gently and made him look at her.

“Your father has sent for you to return to Olympus,” He confessed the issue.

“He has?” she smiled which only made Hades grimmer.

“Is that bad, Hades?” She was confused.

“If you go, I will lose you,” he spoke softly.

“Lose me? You won’t lose me. I am your wife.”

“But I will. Your mother and your siblings will take you and keep you from me,” he looked away from her.

“No. They won’t do that,” Persephone stated though she was not sure.

“They will and I will not lose you!” Hades stood up and grabbed her shoulders.

“You will not lose me, Hades,” She hugged him, “You’ll never lose me.”

Hades tightened his arms about her. The two shared a kiss only for it to be interrupted by Thanatos who needed Hades. The king left his queen alone in the throne room. She took a seat in her husband’s throne thinking of her husband.

“Hades!” Hermes burst into the throne room but stopped when he saw Hades not in the throne but his own sister.

“Kore?” Hermes spoke in disbelief. He could not believe how healthy and rather womanly see looked.

“Hermes? What are you doing here?” She stood up. Hermes hugged his sister.

“I’ve come to take you home, Kore,” Hermes informed her in his hug.

“Take me home?” Persephone pushed herself out of his embrace.

“Yes. Father has sent me to take you back to Olympus.”

“Oh, right.”

“Come let’s go home!” Hermes took her hand. She pulled away making Hermes look at her strangely.

“I am home, Hermes. This is home now,” Persephone stated.

“This place? This dark, dingy, death place? No. You are meant for the sun and flowers and live. You are not meant for here,” Hermes shook his head.

“No. I am meant to be here with my husband,” She responded.

“Hades? You want to be with Hades? He is awful and cruel!”

“He is not! He is kind and loving and generous and far better than anyone I’ve ever known.”

Hermes laughed harshly.

“This is our Uncle Hades I’m talking about! He is a monster!”

“My husband is no monster!” Persephone roared at her brother.

“He is too! He kidnapped you and he must have spelled you into thinking you love him!”

“He has done no such thing! I love him without any magic and I ran away with him. He did not kidnap me,” She corrected him.

“What? Kore-”

“My name is Kore no more. I am called Persephone now,” She stated.

“Persephone?” Hermes was just in utter shock.

“Yes. I am Persephone, beloved wife of Hades and I am happy here,” She spoke clearly and strongly. Hermes was quiet till finally he spoke in a pitiful voice.

“But if you don’t come back, everyone dies.”

Persephone felt a twinge of guilt. She knew Hermes was right. If she did not return then her mother would go on freezing and killing the earth. She wanted to go and save the earth but she did not want to leave Hades.

“Just come for an hour. We can be up and back down here before Hades even notices,” Hermes tried to convince her. Persephone bit her lip.

_Should I go?_


	7. For the Best

Chapter 7: For the Best

“Kore-I mean…Persephone, please come back with me,” Hermes pleaded with his sister who was hesitant about leaving the Underworld to return to Olympus which would result in her being with her mother once again and the earth’s frozen state to come to an end.

“I don’t know, Hermes. I need some time to think,” Persephone stepped away from him.

“Mortals are dying,” Hermes was trying to guilt her.

“I know but Hades is-”

“We’ll be back before he returns form whatever he is doing,” Hermes assured her.

“Really, Hermes?” Hades reentered the throne room.

“Hades!” Hermes jumped.

“I thought I told you she is not going,” Hades glared at his nephew.

“Father said that if she does not come he will come and take her,” Hermes informed his uncle. Hades gain such a horrid look which made Hermes pale.

“Hades,” Persephone took her husband’s arm, “Let me just go and I will return immediately.”

“They will keep you,” Hades stated.

“Then come with me.”

“I cannot. It is far too busy here,” Hades pulled away from his wife and walked towards his throne. Hermes took Persephone’s arm.

“You have to come,” he spoke in a whisper.

“I cannot leave without my husband’s permission.”

“I will let her go with you,” Hades suddenly came beside them with an eerie smile.

“You will?” the siblings were shocked.

“Yes. But get me kiss before you go,” Hades looked to his wife. She smiled and nodded. Hades took her into his arms and embarked on a passionate kiss that made Hermes blush to watch. Persephone enjoyed the way Hades moved his tongue in hers. He tasted sweeter than usual and she felt something like seeds in her mouth. She thought it was romantic he was giving her food via a kiss as he had done often with their ambrosia as a way to nourish her.

Hades pulled apart from the breathless Persephone and sent the siblings off. Persephone was all starry eyed as she thought of their last kiss continued to taste his sweetness in in her mouth. Hermes was less dazed and more focused on bringing Persephone to their father.

“Take us away, Charon,” Hermes got in the boat.

“My queen!” Charon bowed to Persephone as she got in the boat.

“Oh, Charon,” She smiled to the boatman who smiled back to her.

“Let’s go, Charon!” Hermes was anxious. The boatman rolled his eyes and began to the journey back up the river.

“Everyone will be glad to see you. We’ve all been so worried about you,” Hermes sat next to his sister on the boat.

“I have been living well here.”

“You don’t have to lie. You can tell me the truth. Did you hate down here?” Hermes pressed.

“No. I love it,” Her responded baffled Hermes and so he sat in silence till they reached the opening.

“Thank you, Charon,” Persephone nodded to the boatman who bowed to her.

“Let’s go!” Hermes grabbed Persephone’s hand and began pulling her away. Hermes walked quickly and purposely till he felt something holding him back. He literally could not move forward. It was as if Persephone had turned into an unmovable bolder.

“What are you-” Hermes turned around and saw a sort of barrier keeping Persephone form exiting the cave with him.

“What is that?”

“I don’t,” Persephone answered equally as confused as her brother. Hermes pulled and pulled as hard as he could but alas he could not pull his sister out. Then his eye grew big.

“Did you eat or drink anything that came from the Underworld?”

“I’ve only had ambrosia from Olympus,” She stated then it hit her, “And then the seeds Hades gave me in our kiss…”

“That bastard! He has given you food of the Underworld so now you can never leave!” Hermes had a mind to go beat his uncle but knew better.

“I can never leave?” Persephone was on the edge of panic.

“No, you can’t. Now everything and everyone will die! Damn you, Hades!” Hermes cursed.

“What do I do then?”

“Go back to him and be prepared to welcome the whole world to your new home,” Hermes flew away leaving behind the stunned Persephone.

Persephone returned to Charon and then ran back into the palace to the throne room where she found Hades sitting on his throne with a pleased smirk.

“You’re back?” He asked though his tone and look indicated he was not surprised.

“Of course I am. You gave me food of the Underworld now I can never leave,” She growled.

“Now, we can always be together,” he stated.

“Oh, Hades,” Persephone shook her head, “Do you know what you’ve done?”

“I have kept you here with me and that is all that matters,” He answered.

“You selfish fool!” Persephone spat at him catching him off guard.

“Selfish fool?” He repeated her words.

“You have sentenced every mortal to his death! All will die now because you could not spare an hour without me!”

“If you went they would have kept you from me!” He stood up.

“They would not have. If you came with me you would know that for sure for no one would dare face the god of death once they saw how happy I was,” She was on the verge of tears.

“They would not have cared. Your mother would have kept you,” Hades grabbed her shoulders, “You are mine now. Not hers.”

“I am my own, Hades!” She threw his arms off of her, “ _I_ chose to leave my mother to be with you. _I_ chose to go to Olympus but wanted you to give your consent so I would know you had no hard feelings about it, but now you have trapped me here. Did you even think that maybe one day I’d like to see the green earth with all its flowers? Or the sun? Or the Moon? Or the stars? Or the mortals that it is all for? Did you even think that maybe one day I would want to take _our children_ to meet their grandparents or relatives and to know what I grew up loving? Did you even think that maybe one day I would just want to take you up and spend time with you away from your busy world?”

Persephone was in tears and Hades stared at her expressionless.

“You didn’t think and now I am just what everyone thinks I am, your prisoner. But what is worse is that you are no different from every selfish god that chooses his own happiness over the well-being of others which makes you the monster everyone says you are,” Persephone’s voice only shook slightly.

Hades stood silent with his hands balled into fists. Persephone looked away from her husband and turned his back on him.

“I can’t be with you right now. I’m going to Hecate’s,” She left him.

Hades unlike his wife who sought friendship for comfort, went to the Fields of Punishment and embraced the monster his wife said he was and there were horrid screams that filled the Underworld as Hades released his emotions.

-

“She ate the food?” Zeus rubbed his temple.

“He tricked her,” Hermes stated.

“Hades. Hades. Hades,” Zeus groaned.

“Now she can come back,” Hermes stated.

“I know, Hermes,” Zeus gritted his teeth and shot his son a glare.

“Now everyone and everything on earth will die,” Hermes continued.

“I know, Hermes!”

Hermes stepped away and decided not speak.

“Surely, there must be a way to get Kore back. If she only ate a few seeds then…maybe…someone get Athena!” Zeus ordered. Hermes ran out and retrieved his sister.

“You sent for me?” Athena looked up to her father.

“What have you read of the food of the Underworld?” Zeus asked.

“Anyone who eats or drinks from there is condemned to stay there,” Athena responded.

“Are there any exceptions?” Zeus hoped for one. Athena paused and thought for a moment then smiled.

“Only one granted permission to leave by Hades may go even if they have partook of the Underworld food or drink.”

“But Hades did grant her permission to leave,” Hermes reminded all.

“Did he do so before or after she ate?” Athena inquired. Hermes thought back.

“It was before.”

“He must grant her permission now after she has eaten,” Athena stated.

“I see. Hades must grant Kore permission then. Hermes, tell Demeter her daughter will be here before sunset,” Zeus ordered and Hermes left.

-

“My queen, you must reconcile with your husband,” Hecate smoothed Persephone’s white hair.

“But he has condemned everyone to die!” Persephone wept.

“My queen, you may blame your husband for the earth’s end like the mortals will but it is not his fault.”

“But it is. He will not free me and so mother-”

“Not to be rude by interrupting you, my queen, but it is not Hades killing the mortals but your mother. Your mother has made the choice to hold on to her anger and grief and punish the earth. She is being like a child throwing a tantrum because has lost her favorite doll or in her case you. She could choose to get over all of this and help the mortals but she is not. It is entirely up to her to stop, not Hades or even you. So go easy on your husband. It is not his fault,” Hecate’s words struck a chord in Persephone’s heart.

“You are right. I must make things right with Hades,” Persephone rose up and ran for the palace.

“Hades. Hades,” Persephone searched through the entire palace but could not find him. She stopped in the throne room where they had their fight and she took a seat his throne. She sighed sadly till she saw a Lampede and called her over.

“Yes, my queen?” The Lampede bowed.

“Where is my husband?”

“Do you not know? He is in the Fields of Punishment. Do you not hear the screams?”

Persephone paled. She had thought the screams were her imagination. She rose up, thanked the Lampede and went to find her way to the fields. Persephone slightly regretted her decision when she found the dark, rotten fields. She saw people tied up and being beaten by lifeforms she had never seen. But she followed the loudest of screams believing that would be where Hades was. Persephone cowered in fear as she saw Hades beaten a man with a cat o’nine tails. Hades had rage in his eyes as he swung fast and hard against the now skinless man.

“Hades,” She called out in a small voice. Despite the screams, Hades heard her and stopped. He looked and saw Persephone. He handed his whip to his assistant.

“Persephone…”He stopped then walk to her and took her wrist, “You should not be in a place like this.”

He quickly pulled her away into a portal to the Asphodel Meadows. The scent of the flowers calmed Persephone slightly.

“Hades,” She stopped making him stop.

“What?” He did not look at her.

“I’m sorry,” She looked down.

Hades turned to her shocked.

“I should not have said those things about you and I should not have blamed you for my mother’s actions. It’s not your fault,” Persephone looked up at him nervously.

“But it is. I am a selfish monster,” he released her.

“You are not! I said those words in anger and confusion! I was wrong!” Persephone took his arm.

“You weren’t. I chose to keep you even though letting you go would save the earth and you’ve seen what I’ve done to the souls that come here. You just saw how I beat them,” Hades reminded her and tried to pull away from her.

“But it is my mother who is doing wrong. She has made the even more selfish choice to punish innocents just because she is mad at you. And I know you do more than just beat souls. You said yourself that the Fields of Punishment are where the wrongdoers go. They deserve to be punished. And you have expressed how you do not truly enjoy it. I have seen how your treat the other souls. I have seen these wonderful meadows and the splendid Elysium you built. You are good, Hades. You are no monster. I am so sorry for ever saying so,” Persephone kept him close to her.

“Persephone,” He touched her cheek gently.

“I’m sorry, Hades. Please forgive me.”

“Only if you forgive me, Persephone.”

“I forgive you. I’ll always forgive you,” She wrapped her arms about his waist.

“As will I always forgive you,” He held her close and watched as red returned to her hair. They just stood in each other’s embrace content till a Hecate arrived on the scene and informed them that Hermes had returned.

“Why is he back? I cannot leave,” Persephone walked with her husband towards their palace.

“But you can,” Hades muttered.

“What?” Persephone stopped.

“Only I can grant one who has eaten or drank from the Underworld leave,” He informed her and looked down, “I’m sorry I did not tell you.”

“I don’t understand but you gave me leave.”

“I didn’t after you ate…so you had to stay.”

“I see,” She nodded and they continued to the palace where Hermes waited.

“Hades, I demand you give Kore permission to come with me!” Hermes ambushed the couple once they entered the throne room.

Hades looked at Persephone who frowned at her brother.

“Hermes, enough!” Persephone let go of her husband.

“Kore?”

“It is Persephone! And I will not go with you,” Persephone stated.

“What? You have to! Everything is dying.”

“That is my mother’s fault. She needs to get over my marriage to Hades and undo what she had done,” Persephone walked to the throne.

“But-”

“I will stay here,” Persephone decided and sat in the throne. Hades came by his wife’s side and leaned against his throne.

“Child!” Hermes shed his skin to reveal Zeus. He was large and imposing but Hades did not flinch but Persephone leaned more towards her husband in shock and fear.

“Father!”

“You will give permission for Kore to leave and you will come back to your mother!” Zeus looked from Hades to Persephone.

“I will not! I will not leave my husband!” Persephone dared to speak back to her father.

“You will! You will return to your mother and stay with her till all is undone,” Zeus fumed.

“How can you do this to me? You cannot keep me away from my husband!” Persephone kept fighting.

“Don’t talk back to me!” Zeus shouted at her and raised his hand to strike her.

“Do not dare to harm my wife,” Hades grabbed his brother’s arm and gave him an awful glare. Zeus relaxed and began to make a face that resemble a babe’s before he cried.

“But everything will be dead if Kore doesn’t come back,” Zeus wailed. Hades sighed. His brother was such a baby.

“Hades, she has to come back,” Zeus sobbed.

“I’ll let her go,” Hades decided.

“What?” The father-daughter pair gasped.

“I’ll let her go, Zeus, but you have to swear to me that she will return to me and not for just a night or a day.”

“But Demeter will never agree to let her return,” Zeus was honest.

“Then make up something. You’re good at that. Tell her that Persephone hate six pomegranate seeds and thus has to be with me in the Underworld for at least those many months,” Hades concocted the tale. Zeus nodded.

“I’ll do that,” Zeus agreed.

“I don’t want to leave you, Hades,” Persephone got up and clung to her husband.

“It will be best for all, Persephone.”

“Come, Kore, we must get back,” Zeus took his daughter’s hand.

“Hades, don’t let him take me. Don’t let him!” Persephone reached for her husband as her father pulled her away. Hades shook his head.

“It’s for the best,” He barely spoke and watched his white haired wife be dragged away by her father.


	8. The First Spring

Chapter 8: The First Spring

“Kore!” Demeter almost smothered her daughter in an embrace when she saw her long lost daughter.

“Kore, I missed you so much!” Demeter cried. The other gods and goddesses watched the reunion. Persephone was glad to see her mother again but she was heartbroken that Hades let her go.

“I missed you too, Mother,” Persephone felt compelled to say.

“We’ve also missed you,” Persephone’s sisters came and joined the hug. Hera, Hestia and Aphrodite joined in the hug as the males stared at the rather womanly Persephone.

“Let us feast now,” Dionysus spoke up making all laugh but Persephone.

“No. We must fix what is wrong with the earth first,” Persephone stated.

“Yes, that would be best,” Zeus agreed. So Demeter and her daughter descended to the earth. Demeter requested that the sun burn brighter and hotter so the snow could melt faster. She and Persephone went about planting the crops, flowers and trees as well as herbs to help the sick. Persephone worked day and night for months till finally the snow was gone, the crops were ripe and the mortals were healthy again. To celebrate the rebirth of the world, a grand celebration took place among both the mortals and the gods.

Dancing, feasting, drinking and singing occurred both on earth and on Olympus. Zeus drank all he could and danced with his wife while his sons and daughters did the same. Hestia even came for the event. Demeter, in her jubilation, easily became drunk and snuck away with her handsome brother Poseidon. Only Persephone sat out of the celebrations as she decided to watch the incapacitated and pregnant Aphrodite who had to merely sit and watch.

“You should be out celebrating with everyone else,” Aphrodite told her sister-in-law many times.

“I have no desire to do so,” Persephone responded.

“Oh, Kore, ever since you have returned you have worked yourself to the bone like a common slave. You should be out there dancing and having fun!”

“None of that is fun for me, Aphrodite,” Persephone sighed.

“Ever since you’ve returned you have so determined and depressed. I don’t think I’ve ever seen your hair this white,” Aphrodite lifted Persephone’s mostly white hair. Persephone merely shrugged.

“You really miss Hades, don’t you?”

“Yes. I love him, after all,” Persephone sighed. Aphrodite smiled sadly and looked down to her large stomach. She caressed her unborn child.

“You know, even though I am the goddess of love and beauty, I’ve never been like you are. I’ve never really missed anyone so terribly like you do,” Aphrodite confessed, “I don’t think I’ve ever loved anyone like you love Hades.”

“Not even Ares?” Persephone brought up the lover Aphrodite left her husband for.

“No. Ares has never been gone form my bed long enough for me to miss him,” Aphrodite laughed as did Persephone.

“Well, do not be saddened. I would never wish anyone the pain I feel now,” Persephone became serious again.

“But at least you know your love is real. I wonder if your love is the kind mortals feel. I wonder if it is the deep love my child will have,” Aphrodite looked back at her stomach.

“I’m sure he or she shall have a great and powerful love that even the mortals will hear of,” Persephone rubbed Aphrodite’s large bump.

“And I am sure you will be reunited with Hades,” Aphrodite smiled to Persephone.

“I hope it will be soon.”

They sat in a nice silence till Aphrodite put her hand up to shield her question from everyone else.

“I have to know. Is Hades good in bed?” Aphrodite’s inquiry made Persephone blush. She raised up her hand.

“Extremely,” She replied. Aphrodite laughed as did Persephone. Then Aphrodite stopped.

“What is it?” Persephone noticed the changed goddess.

“I need Eileithyia,” Aphrodite stood up and held her stomach.

“I will fetch her!” Persephone ran off and found her half-sister.

“Eileithyia, Aphrodite is having her baby!”

“Wonderful! Assist me, Kore,” Eileithyia and Persephone left the group to go to Aphrodite. They helped her to the birthing chambers. Persephone watched Aphrodite give birth half horrified by the ordeal and half intrigued. She wondered if she would ever experience such a thing.

“Take the child, Kore!” Eileithyia handed the newly born babe to Persephone as the cord needed to be cut. Persephone turned the baby on his stomach only to notice a small pair of wings on his back. Though thinking the wings strange, Persephone smacked the child’s bottom making it cry and breathe.

“You have a son, Aphrodite!” Persephone told the panting Aphrodite.

“A son,” Aphrodite smiled and took the still bloody and crying child from Persephone. The immediately stopped crying.

“Let me wash him,” Eileithyia took the child away from Aphrodite and began to wash it.

“What is it?” Ares entered the tent excited.

“You have a son, Ares,” Eileithyia showed off the cleaned boy and handed it to Aphrodite. Ares smiled proudly and went by Aphrodite and his son. He touched his son blonde head gently then kissed his lover. Persephone merely watched with a light smile gracing her lips.

“He shall be a great warrior like me,” Ares decided.

“No, he shall be a great lover like me,” Aphrodite disagreed.

“He is my son and he shall take after me!”

“He is my son too and he shall take after me!

Persephone laughed as she watched the bickering couple and left the chambers. She did not want to go back to the party but she dared not wander off as she would most likely find copulating god and goddesses. So she chose to descend to the earth where she and her mother lived. She was relieved when she found her mother absent from their home. She laid down in her bed for the first time and wished for sleep. Alas Hypnos was not on her side that evening.

_I wonder Hades is awake now? Or does he sleep peacefully without me? Does he even miss me? He has not even tried to contact me. Has he forgotten me? Oh, he does not love me anymore! Hades! Hades!._

Persephone cried and cried till finally she was granted sleep.

Demeter returned home to her daughter feeling eons younger and paid no mind to her daughter. In fact, Demeter spent many months humming as she was so pleased with how everything was in the world and in her happiness in finding she was with child once more. Being more concerned with her own pregnancy, Demeter did not notice her thinning daughter or her daughter’s snowy, flat hair or how the silver sparkles left her daughter’s eyes. She noticed nothing but Hera did as she visited her sister and niece.

“Demeter, what is wrong with Kore?” Hera asked her sister.

“What? What are you talking about?” Demeter furrowed her brows.

“She looks a mortal woman before she dies. She is thin and white haired. Her eyes don’t even sparkle. She is almost like a corpse,” Hera pointed out. Demeter looked at her daughter who was outside tending to her personal garden of the new plant asphodel.

“I admit she is a bit skinnier and her hair is white but it must be from her time with Hades. My poor daughter must be haunted by our horrid brother!” Demeter grew angered.

“I do not think so, Sister. I think Kore is…depressed.”

“Depressed? Why should she be depressed? She is with me again and all is right in the world,” Demeter scoffed.

“Demeter, did you even stop and ask your daughter how her time in the Underworld was. Perhaps she truly fell in love with Hades,” Hera suggested. Demeter gasped and leaned back from her sister.

“Love Hades!” Demeter squawked, “My precious could never love a rapist like him!”

“He is no rapist. Zeus says he gave Kore to Hades to wife.”

“Are you defending Hades?” Demeter rose from her seat.

“Perhaps I am. He has never done anything wrong to us!” Hera stood up as well.

“He kidnapped my daughter!”

“Are you sure? She might have gone willingly to leave you!”

“How _dare_ you!”

“Ask your daughter about the truth, Demeter before she finds a titan to kill her,” Hera left her sister who sat down and cursed Zeus’s wife.

“Did Aunt Hera leave?” Persephone came into the house.

“Yes, Kore. She is such an aggravating woman!” Demeter glared at the seat where her sister had sat. Persephone just walked on not caring what her mother did or said. Though annoyed by Hera’s words, Demeter did look at her daughter and began to notice what Hera had said.

“Kore, come here for a moment,” Demeter beckoned her daughter to her. Persephone obeyed.

“What is it, Mother?”

“Is there something…wrong?” Demeter asked her daughter. Persephone did not know what to say. There were many things wrong but she did not want to worry her mother especially with her mother being pregnant.

“Nothing is wrong, Mother,” Persephone lied.

“Don’t lie to me, Kore. Is there something bothering you?” Demeter took her daughter’s hand.

“I…” Persephone did not know how to say what she wanted.

“You?”

“I want to return to Hades,” Persephone finally said it.

“RETURN TO HADES!”

Persephone looked down from her flaming mother.

“Why would ever want to go back to him? He is a monster!”

“He is not! And I love him. I want to be with him!” Persephone defended her husband.

“I will not let you. You are free of him and you are now mine forever. You will never go back!”

“But I must, Mother!”

“You do not. Zeus freed you and you shall stay here!”

“I must go back. I ate the seeds, Mother. If I do not go back…my body will decay and die!” Persephone lied. Demeter gasped in horror.

“No! This can’t be true. I can’t let you go back to him.”

“You’d rather me die?” Persephone played the dramatics.

“No. Of course not. But there must be another way. I will not let you go back to Hades. Let us go to your father. He or Athena will know a cure!” Demeter grabbed her daughter’s wrist and they fled to Olympus. Demeter left Persephone to be with her virginal sisters while she went to Zeus who welcomed her and heard out her problem.

“Ah, yes, Hades did mention that could happen,” Zeus went along with his daughter’s lie.

“But what can we do, Zeus? We cannot let our daughter die!”

“We must let her return to Hades, Demeter.”

“No! I will not allow that!” Demeter refused.

“But you must,” Zeus stated, “Since she ate six seeds she her body will not let her remain more than six months from the Underworld. She must stay in the Underworld for at least six months for her to fully recover.”

“There must be another way. Does not Athena known anything?”

“She does not!” Zeus quickly made sure Athena was left out of it all as she might tell the truth.

“I will not let her go, Zeus. I will never see her again!”

“You will see her again. Hades will agree to let Kore come up for six months out of the year and then she will return to him for the second six months so she may survive,” Zeus explained.

“How do I know Hades will let her come back to me?”

“Has Hades ever broken a promise?”

Demeter could not recount any broken promises by her older brother and shook her head.

“Then it is settled. After the harvest, Kore will return to Hades.”

Demeter nodded solemnly. Harvest was near.

“You shall take her to the Underworld entrance the day after the final harvest and not retrieve her until exactly six months later,” Zeus told his sister. Demeter nodded and left. She took her daughter and spoke nothing of Zeus’s words till the last day of the last harvest.

“I am to return to the Underworld? Tomorrow?” Persephone began to redden at the ends of her hair.

“Yes. I am so sorry, my dear. I wish there was another way,” Demeter cried and hugged her daughter. Persephone did her best to not express her excitement and that night she did not sleep for she was too excited. She rose early and made sure her mother did too. Despite her mother’s dragging feet, Persephone walked quickly and anxiously to the river she knew the ferry man Charon waited for souls.

“I shall miss you terribly, Kore,” Demeter wept.

“I shall miss you too, Mother.”

_Though not as much as you would like._

“I don’t know what I will do without you.”

“Take care of my brother or sister,” Persephone touched her mother’s swollen abdomen. Persephone kissed her mother ‘goodbye’ and went to the ferry.

“My queen!” Charon bowed.

“Charon, take me home, please,” She beamed.

“Yes, my queen,” Charon nodded and began the journey into the Underworld.


	9. Reunited

Chapter 9: Reunited

Persephone’s heart raced unlike the boat she was in as she thought of seeing her beloved again. She wished Charon could make the boat go faster but her wish remained unfulfilled.

_I cannot wait to see Hades. I cannot wait to feel his strong arms around me, smell his flowered scent and taste his savory mouth. I cannot wait to hear him say my true name. Hades, I am coming!_

Persephone finally reached the path that led to the palace. She walked quickly for she had a great purpose. She had to see her husband or she would surely die. She ran up the stairs and stopped when she reached the doors that led to the throne room. She caught her breath. She did not want Hades to think her unwell. Calmly she opened the door and stepped inside smiling.

“Hades!” She called his name then froze. Her husband was not there. The room was empty save Hecate who gasped when she saw Persephone.

“My queen!” Hecate sparkled and embraced Persephone.

“Hecate,” Persephone tried to mask her disappointment.

“What are you doing here? I thought you were to stay above ground?”

“A deal has been made so I may stay down here for half of the year,” She informed the goddess.

“Splendid! I have missed your company, my queen,” Hecate was honest.

“I have missed yours as well.”

“Come, let us eat and drink and be merry!” Hecate tried to lead Persephone away.

“I would love to but I want to see my husband first,” Persephone stopped.

“Oh, yes! Of course!” Hecate smiled but made no effort to point Hades out.

“Um, where is he?” Persephone asked. Hecate’s smile faltered slightly.

“I must be honest. I am not entirely sure,” Hecate answered.

“What?”

“Since you have been gone, your husband has been…how should I say it? He has been a phantom. No one has really seen him, but we know he is about since his work is done but otherwise we do not see him. I do know his chambers are locked but when I knock he does not answer.”

“He does not?”

“I think he has missed terribly, my queen,” Hecate stated her beliefs.

“You think he has?” Persephone smiled internally.

Hecate nodded.

“I will check his chambers then, Hecate. Thank you,” Persephone left her friend to find her chambers. She came to the door and sure enough the doors were locked. She put her ear to the door and heard nothing. She managed to conjure a large, sharp thorn and used it to unlock to the doors. Silently, she opened the door to find an empty room. She entered and looked about. She saw vases of Asphodels and lit candles. She looked at the bed and saw a large lump under the silk sheets. She smiled. It had to be Hades. Her hair immediately reddened and curled.

Persephone walked to Hades’s side of the bed and saw her husband’s sleeping face. His beard had become fuller and his hair longer. She noticed how thin he looked and some dark circle beneath his eyes. He had a hand hanging off the bed and in it was a flower crown she had made long ago. She reached out and caressed his hairy cheek.

I missed you too.

She bent down and kissed his lips. Hades let his blue eyes flutter open. They widened when he saw Persephone’s cheery face. He reached out and touched her face and her curls.

“Are you really here?” He whispered sitting up.

“I am, Hades,” She nodded.

“I thought I’d never see you again. I thought Zeus had lied to me,” His voice cracked.

“He didn’t. I’m here, Hades. I’m finally home,” She held his hand and kissed it.

“Persephone,” He reached out and took her into his arms. He held her a little too tight but she did no mind. She was just happy to be in his arms.

“You’ve gotten thin, Persephone,” he muttered.

“As have you, Hades,” She responded.

“Does it bother you that I have been so useless with you gone?” He asked in hushed tones.

“No. As long as it doesn’t bother you that I felt utterly distraught without you.”

“Persephone,” He kissed her. His hair tickled Persephone making her laugh.

“What is it?”

“Your hair,” She tugged at his beard.

“It has all grown long,” He looked at it.

“I can trim it for you,” Persephone offered. He nodded. He got out of the bed and they walked to where they bathed. She found scissors and made Hades sit. She hummed lightly as she cut his hair and trimmed his beard.

“Much better,” She smiled having put the scissors down and stroked his cheek. She sat in his lap.

“I am glad to please you,” he spoke in a jesting manner making her laugh lightly. He kissed her tenderly as if she were a virgin. He scooped up in his arms can carried her to the bed where he had made her his long ago. Gently, he began to remove his pink chiton. He made sure to kiss every inch of her as he uncovered her. He almost frowned when he saw how truly thin she had grown. He could even see her ribs and other bones. He loved her anyway.

He softly massaged her breasts that had been neglected for so long. He kissed her eager nipples making Persephone mewl. His hand slid between her thighs and caringly stroked her there.

“Hades,” she moaned his name. He was driving her wild with his gentle and slow touches.

“Hades, I want to see you too,” She huffed. He obliged and removed his clothing. Persephone stared at his body. He was still muscled but he had grown thinner but not as thin as her. She sat up and kissed him. She went to kiss his arms and chest before bending to briefly kiss his cheerful manhood. She went back and kissed his lips again.

Persephone was on her back again and spread her legs to welcome her husband. Slowly, Hades entered her. He took his time to slowly and soft thrust into her so he could savor her. She gasped with each thrust as it had been so long since they had been together.

“I have missed you so much, Hades,” she began to cry. He wiped her tears away with his thumb but did not stop his pelvic motions but instead increased them. He took her lips and they stayed there till they both shuddered with their climaxes. He kept her in arms though they were finished and desired to never let her go.

“I want to be with you, forever,” She whispered.

“And I with you,” he whispered back. She kissed him once more before resting her head against his chest. She listened to his soothing heartbeat and found herself lost in a wonderful sleep.

Persephone woke still in Hades’s arms and she smiled. She saw Hades was still asleep. She kissed his lips but he did not wake. She kissed his hair chin but he remained the same. She kissed his neck then his chest then his navel but he did not move. Persephone decided to bold then. She lifted up the silk to see his limp manhood. She took it in her hand and began to kiss her way down to the tip. She as she did he hardened. She kissed the tip then the underside of it then his balls. She returned to his rather erect penis and took it into her mouth. She sucked him she was shocked her husband had not waked but continued what she was doing.

“Persephone,” She heard her husband groan. She let her eyes look up to him. His eyes were still closed but he was biting his lip. She kept sucking and even went to fondle his balls till she felt something moving her hips and a tongue in her special spot. She released his hot cock and looked back to see Hades had woken and was reciprocating her actions. She took him back in her mouth and tried not to choke or stop from the pleasure Hades was giving her. She could not take the way he devoured her cunt and came in his mouth after removing him from her mouth. She panted and tried to catch her breath as she laid on is thigh and held his hot penis in her delicate hand.

“Persephone,” Hades sat up pushing her legs further apart. She looked back at her husband.

“Aren’t you going to finish?” He dared to smirk. She took him in her mouth again and quickly bobbed her head up and down till finally her burst in her mouth. She swallowed all that she could for she wanted all she could get of him. She rolled off of him and sat up like him so they were face to face.

Hades reached out and cupped her cheek and she leaned into his hand happily. He kissed her forehead and cheeks before kissing down to her breasts. They had gotten smaller with her weight loss but Hades did not mind. He then pushed her down on the bed. He grabbed her calves and lifted her legs till her ankles were by her head. Then he entered her. Persephone yelped as he went deeper in her than he had ever gone before. Was not gentle and slow but was rough and fast. The harder he went the deeper he did and was blowing Persephone’s mind. With Persephone gasping and gripping his arms, Hades knew his wife was near. He reached down and tweaked her sensitive clit sending her over the edge. He finished off in her and let her legs down.

“Maybe I should leave more often,” Persephone joked but lost her smile when she saw the shocked, hurt look in her husband’s eyes.

“I didn’t mean it. I was just joking, my love,” She hugged him. He held her again and made them to lie down but he did not try to lay with her again. He merely held her in his arms since he could not for so long.

 


	10. Satisfaction

Chapter 10: Satisfaction

Hecate was glad to have her friend and queen back in the Underworld. Of course she didn’t get to see Persephone since Hades had kept her locked up in the bedroom with him for days. Hecate was very glad to see how refreshed and happy Hades when he and Persephone left their chambers. Persephone’s hair was totally red instead of white and she looked far more cheerful than she had but she was still terribly thin.

“I have had a feast prepared for you,” Hecate informed the couple.

“Thank you, Hecate,” Hades nodded his head to her and led his wife to the banquet hall. Hecate secretly followed the couple and peeked through the keyhole to see if they were actually eating.

It was as if the couple had not eaten years. They practically gorged themselves on the food before them not caring that their faces were covered in the excess food that did not make it into their mouths. Hecate grimaced at the sight and walked away.

“You have a bit of food on your cheek, Husband,” Persephone stated once she had finished half of the feast. He looked to her with a raised eyebrow. She leaned over and licked off what had not entered his mouth.

“You have some as well, Wife,” Hades responded and licked her cheeks. Persephone turned into a kiss. They did not mind the bits of food in their mouths as they kissed since they found it more flavorful that way.

Hades took Persephone in his arms and wiped the table off so he could lay Persephone down.

“Now, I shall have desert,” Hades stated making Persephone laugh. He shoved Persephone’s dress up and whipped out his manhood and quickly pushed it inside of her.

“Hades!” She gasped his name like she tended to do. He pumped into her fast just as he had eaten his food. Repeatedly it hit the spot within her that made her scream his name, a feat mere mortals could only hope to do.

“My King, I-” Hypnos stopped as he entered the dining room. His mind had been so cloudy with his own thoughts that he did not even hear the loud lovemaking occurring behind the doors.

“Oh, I apologize!” Hypnos turned to leave.

“No, what is it, Hypnos?” Hades made the other god stop.

Persephone sat up and clung to Hades in an attempt to hide what they were doing from the other god. However, Hades did not stop moving inside of Persephone. She bit Hades’s shoulder in order to muffle her sounds. She could not believe that Hades was still going at it with Hypnos still there. The good Hypnos tried looking everywhere except at the couple.

“I have received news that Hera would like to talk to me. May I have your permission to leave this realm?” Hypnos asked Hades who started to enjoy the embarrassed look on his wife’s face. He loved that Hypnos got to see how aroused Persephone was. Hades loved that all knew that only he could make Persephone like this. He had such a wicked smirk about his face. There was no doubt that he and Zeus were brothers.

“Why would Hera want to speak with you?” Hades asked to prolong what was occurring. He let his hand go under the gown and over her backside only to let his finger go to enter her other entrance. Persephone jump at the entrance but Hades held her in place.

“I am not sure, my King. Please, give me leave or let us talk of this later,” Hypnos was finding it very hard not to look at his queen. Hades gave three more violent thrusts that sent Persephone screaming in ecstasy. Once she collapsed on him, Hades responded to Hypnos.

“I give you permission.”

Hypnos quickly fled the room. Hades finished off in Persephone and leaned back to sit in his chair while Persephone had fallen back on the table. Hades enjoyed the view of his wife’s opened legs and what was between them.

“How could you do that?” Persephone sat up.

“Do what?” Hades titled his head.

“Do those sort of things in front of Hypnos,” Persephone pushed her dress down to cover herself.

“He couldn’t tell,” Hades lied.

“Yes, he could. I can’t believe you did that. And then you put your finger in my…” Persephone turned red. Hades smirked lightly at his wife’s scolding.

“You liked it though, didn’t you?” He stood up.

“No,” She shook her head, “Why would you even do that?”

“To stimulate more pleasure in your-”

“Not the finger thing. Why didn’t you stop when Hypnos came in?”

“I…I was…showing off,” Hades lowered his eyes.

“Showing off,” Persephone repeated her husband’s words.

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Can’t a husband show off is ability to please his wife to others?” Hades answered.

“You just wanted to flaunt your sexual skill?”

“I guess I did.”

“Why?” Persephone stepped closer, “The only one you need to prove your sexual skill to is me.”

Hades was unmoved.

“And your skill is far superior to anyone else’s,” Persephone walked over and straddled him in his seat, “So please don’t feel you have to have sex with m in front of others to prove that.”

“I won’t,” he agreed.

“Good,” She kissed his lips quickly then smiled brightly, “And if you ever put your finger there without telling me first, you’ll never lay a finger on me again.”

Hades paled and nodded.

“Let’s go see Cerberus!” Persephone got off of her husband. Hades nodded and went with his wife to see his dog.

“Remember the first time you took me to see Cerberus,” Persephone laid her head on her husband’s head as they strolled arm in arm.

“Yes. I was surprised you were so interested in seeing a creature like him,” Hades responded.

“I’ll admit I was a bit taken aback when I saw he had three heads,” Persephone laughed.

“I could tell,” Hades smirked as he remembered how she immediately took Hades’s hand when they came upon the huge beast.

“Well, many would be a bit frightened to see such a peculiar creature.”

“Yes, I know. But you adjusted well and he liked you. I better call him now,” Hades and Persephone stopped. Hades whistled. The ground shook as the three headed beast came before the couple. Cerberus happily panted as all six eyes saw his master and mistress.

“Cerberus,” Persephone happily petted the beast that greeted her with kisses.

“Did you miss me?” She asked him. The beast wagged his tail playfully.

“I missed you, too,” She kissed one of the heads.

“I guess I will leave you two alone,” Hades joked earning a laugh from Persephone. She stepped back to be by her husband again. They spent the day playing with Cerberus then went to look at Elysium before going back to feast once more.


	11. 1+1=2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you all have been enjoying this story. Please let me know what you think! :)

Chapter 11: 1 + 1 = 2  
Halfway through the winter, Hades went back to his usual routine. Persephone went about visiting her Underworld friends and decorating the Palace in a manner that suit her. She even had a throne set up for her beside Hades so if she wanted she could sit with him during some meetings when he wanted her to do so.   
Persephone was dressing herself one morning when she noticed how much her breasts had grown. She smiled. She had done well gaining weight back in the Underworld and knew Hades would be pleased with her full breasts again though she knew he loved her no matter the size of her breasts. However, looking further down she saw her stomach had gained some weight as well. It was not like her to gain weight there.   
“What are you doing, my love?” Hades sat up in their bed.   
“Nothing,” She quickly hid her stomach. Hades rose from the bed and came behind her.  
“Why are you hiding yourself from me?” He wrapped his arms around her and moved her arms.   
“I’ve gain some weight,” She frowned.   
“So?”  
“So, I want to appear a maiden,” She answered truthfully.  
“But you are no longer a maiden,” Hades kissed her neck, “I made sure of that.”  
Persephone turned to face her husband.  
“But don’t you want me to stay fit?” She asked.   
“I don’t care what you look like,” he kissed her lips the pulled away for he had to return to his duties. Though Hades was honest with his words, Persephone was not happy.  
“Perhaps Hecate can help me lose some weight,” Persephone decided, dressed and quickly set out to find her friend.   
“My queen,” Hecate smiled seeing her mistress.  
“Hecate, I need your assistance,” Persephone got straight to the point.   
“What may I assist you with?”  
“I have gained some unwanted weight. I need help losing it,” Persephone stated. Hecate laughed.   
“You are concern about your weight?”   
“Yes, of course.”  
“I will help you,” Hecate moved to place her hand on Persephone’s abdomen then froze.   
“What is it, Hecate?”  
“My queen, I think I know why you have gained weight.”  
“Why?” Persephone stepped back a little confused.   
“You are with child!” Hecate smiled.  
“What?”  
“I feel the child growing in you. That is why you have gained weight.”  
“But…” Persephone looked to her abdomen. She beamed and hugged Hecate.   
“I must tell Hades!” Persephone ran from her friend to her home where her husband was busy sorting people.   
“Hades!” She burst into the throne room.  
“Persephone?”  
“Hades, I must tell you something!” She was grinning from ear to ear.   
“Can it wait? I am busy,” Hades gestured to the people before him.   
“I must tell you now!” Persephone insisted as she came beside him.   
“Very well,” Hades sighed. He made a black wall appear between him and the others.   
“What is it, Persephone?”  
“Hades, I am with child,” She bubbled.   
“That is very nice but-” Hades paused when the words registered. His eyes grew wide.   
“With child?”  
“Yes. Isn’t it wonderful!” Persephone practically sang.   
“Oh, Persephone,” Hades embraced her in his joy and kissed her soundly. He removed the wall and it was on that day almost all were allowed into Elysium.   
As winter trudged along on the earth, Persephone grew great with her child. There was no god as happy as Hades as he tended to his wife’s every need in the months that passed. But when the spring was to come and Persephone had yet two months to have their child, Hades was resilient in his effort to keep her with him.   
“My love, I must leave,” Persephone frowned on the day she was to depart.   
“But you are with child. Surely, your mother would not make you travel in your condition.”  
“My mother would have me come to her even if I were dying. I must go to her. So let me go,” Persephone held his hands. Hades frowned but he did as she asked.   
When Persephone came out of the Underworld she was surprised just as her mother was. Persephone was surprised to see a rather miniature version of her mother standing next to her while Demeter was surprised to see her daughter heavily pregnant.   
“Kore!” Demeter embraced her daughter.   
“Mother,” Persephone smiled.   
“You are with child!” Demeter was elated.   
“I am. Is this the one you were with child with when I left?” Persephone looked to the young girl.   
“Yes. This is your sister Despoina. Your brother Arion is with his father Poseidon,” Demeter informed her oldest child.  
“I see. I am very glad to meet you sister,” Persephone smiled.  
“Is it true you are married to the lecherous Hades?” Despoina asked with a straight face.   
“He is not lecherous,” Persephone quickly defended her husband.  
“But mother says he-”Despoina was silenced when her mother covered her mouth.   
“Despoina is always saying such silly things. Pay her no mind,” Demeter laughed. Persephone pursed her lips for she knew her mother lied. Still Persephone returned to her mother’s home with her new sister.   
Because of her condition, Persephone did not do much work with her mother or her sister who had taken Persephone’s place. She spent most of her days longing for her husband and for the arrival of her child. Then the day came.   
“Mother!” Persephone shrieked when he water broke.   
“What is it? Is it the baby?” Demeter crashed into the room.   
“Yes,” Persephone breathed heavily.   
“Despoina, fetch Eileithyia!” Demeter ordered as she helped Persephone to the bed.   
“I want Hades. Have her send Hermes to Hades,” Persephone wailed.   
“Shh, child. Focus on your child not hades,” Demeter tried to soothe her child. Eileithyia returned with Despoina quickly. Eileithyia’s voice was gentle and soothing to Persephone in this stressful.  
“You are almost finished, Kore,” Eileithyia smiled to her half-sister.   
“I want Hades. I want Hades,” Persephone cried.   
“Despoina, go to Hermes and send him to Hades,” Eileithyia ordered. The little girl fled to do as she was ordered.   
“Here comes the head. You need to push, Kore. Push!” Eileithyia ordered.   
“I can’t,” Persephone could barely breathe.   
“You must! Push!” Eileithyia ordered once more. Persephone used what was left of her strength to push. Out came her child. Eileithyia slapped the child causing it to cry out just as Persephone had. Eileithyia presented her bloody baby to Persephone.   
“Here is your son, Kore,” Eileithyia smiled.   
“A son,” Persephone panted. Eileithyia took the boy away and washed him before retuning him to his mother. Persphone cradled her son with tears of joy coming from her eyes.   
“He is so beautiful,” She stroked his rosy cheeks gently. This caused the child to open his eyes. They were the piercing blue ones of her beloved. How she wished Hades could see their child.   
“Persephone!” Hades burst into her room.   
“Hades,” her heart skipped when she saw him. He rushed to her. He embraced her.  
“Careful, Hades, or you will crush your son.”  
“Son? We have a son?” Hades finally noticed the bundle in his wife’s arms.  
“Yes,” Persephone grinned and handed her husband the child. Hades stared in awe at the small being. Then tears came from his eyes. The women in the room watched in shock. Never had Hades ever cried. Never.   
“Thank you, Persephone,” Hades’s voice shook as his tears fell on his child’s face, “Thank you.”


	12. Rebirth

Chapter 12: Rebirth

All of Olympus gathered just as they did whenever a goddess had another god’s child. All were pleased when it was announced that Persephone had given birth to a son until they remembered the child was fathered by Hades.

“I bet the child shall be dark hair like Hades,” Many muttered.

“I bet he shall horns and the flaming red eyes,” other mumbled.

“He shall definitely be malformed like Hephaestus,” yet others whispered.

When the doors opened for the new parents to enter, all prepared themselves for an unsightly child. Persephone entered with her child bundled up in her arms as Hades walked by her. Once the couple reached where Zeus and Hera stood, Persephone smiled,

“I present your grandson Zagreus,” Persephone held up the child to Zeus. All could clearly see the child. Gasps filled the hall.

“He is beautiful!” Hera exclaimed.

It was true. Zagreus was beautiful. His eyes were ice blue, his skin was rather golden and atop his head were gorgeous blonde curls.

“He looks like me!” Zeus took the child from his daughter grinning proudly. All of others began to praise the beauty of the child Persephone and Hades had produced.

“He does look much like Zeus. Perhaps he is the father,” Apollo suggested.

“But he is her father,” Artemis reminded her brother.

“So? That would not stop him,” Ares voiced his opinion.

“Zagreus looks so much like him just as Despoina looks like Demeter,” Eris spoke up.

“No child like that could come from one like Hades,” Hebe said.

The murmurings spread to all in the crowd except for the new parents and the king and queen. Zeus was so enthralled by his grandson he refused to return the child to Persephone.

“I shall make him the Prince of Heaven!” Zeus declared.

“He is not for the heavens. He is for the Underworld,” Hades snatched his son from his brother.

“Nonsense, Hades. He surely is set for Olympus,” Zeus took his grandson back.

“He is my son, Zeus. He will be with me in the Underworld,” Hades once again took his son.

“No, he will be with me, his grandfather!”

“No!”

The two gods had a tug of war with the babe who found his tossing about uncomfortable till suddenly he burst into tears. As he did his hair turned completely black. Persephone took her child to soothe it. Having seen the black hair, all knew it was truly Hades’s.

“Look what you have done. You have upset the poor babe!” Hera began to scold her husband and Hades. The two gods looked to the black haired child in Persephone’s arms.

“The child shall be with his father once I return there,” Persephone informed her father. Zeus frowned.

“Very well, but I do want to see him when you return for spring, Kore,” Zeus informed her. She nodded.

The doors of the hall opened again. All eyes became fixed on the three hags who entered. All stepped back out of respect for the women as they headed towards the babe.

“Welcome, ladies,” Zeus turned his charm on for them.

“Have you named the child?” Clotho asked Persephone.

“Zagreus,” She replied.

“A good name,” Lachesis took the now calm child from his mother.

“Shall we begin?” Atropos inquired.

“Please,” Persephone nodded her head.

Atropos pulled out her eye and dropped it over the baby only for it to float upwards. The eye became luminous and an image appeared. The silhouette of a babe appeared against a blue background which invoked a sense of Deja-vu for Hades.

“ _Son of youthful life and ancient death_

 _Jubilee was caused by his first breath_ ,” Clotho began as the image changed into the form of boy.

“ _Though his body shall transform_

 _His heart will not deform_ ,” the image began to change into different beasts while a heart could be seen without changing. The baby Zagreus saw the beasts and began to change form in Lachesis’s arms. Many gasped at how the child changed till he returned to his human form when the figure did so as well.

“ _He shall rule the hearts of underworld and skies_

 _Till hate in another does arise_ ,” Lachesis said her piece. Some great figures appeared around the boy’s figure.

“ _A race shall commence_

 _But there will not be victory for this prince_ ,” Clotho’s words were accompanied by the image of a fallen youth.

“ _Broken, beaten,_

 _The youth will be eaten_ ,” Atropos made Persephone cry out in horror. The fallen youth was torn apart till only a heart was left.

“ _Cry not mother of spring,_

 _For life once more will you to your child bring_ ,” Lachesis put out her hand. The A woman’s figure scooped up the heart and swallowed it. A child reappeared.

“ _Born again the prince will greet us,_

 _So shall it be for young Zagreus!_ ” The three women spoke in unison and finished. The images vanished. Atropos recollected the eye as Lachesis returned the child to Persephone who wept.

“Who shall do this to my son?” Hades roughly grabbed Clotho.

“Remove your hands, proud Hades!” Clotho snarled. Hades did.

“Who shall it be?” He kept asking.

“We shall not say,” Atropos stated.

“But it will happen so let it be,” Lachesis stayed with her sisters.

“Get out! Get out!” Zeus yelled at the women. They fled as they saw he had a lightning bolt already in hand.

“I will not let this happen. I will not!” Hades declared.

“I can keep him here, Hades. No one will dare to harm him if he is with me,” Zeus offered.

“No, take him to the Underworld. No one would dare go there,” All were surprised by Demeter’s suggestion. Of course a disagreement broke out among the gods where the child should stay except for Persephone who stared at her son. He smiled up to her then changed into a bird only to change back into a babe yet his smile never changed.

“Stop,” Persephone spoke softly but all still silenced themselves.

“He shall live in both places just as we said before the fates. He shall be free to roam and change as he pleases,” Persephone stated.

“But he will surely die that way,” Zeus stomped his foot.

“Yes, but that his destiny. I do not want my son to die but the fates say it shall happen and they also say he will be born again. It is better not to hinder his fate by trying to protect him too much. I believe an over-sheltered life will only lead to him hating us,” Persephone made sure not to look at her mother, “Let him be free.”

The gods and goddesses looked to each other and knew Persephone was correct. On that day, Persephone returned early to the Underworld with Hades. They spoke not of the prophecy but acted lighthearted among those of the Underworld. Deep in their hearts though they did feel a great burden.

~

Years passed and the boy Zagreus was the joy of not only his parents but his grandfather Zeus. Every spring, the boy would leave his beloved Underworld to sit on the throne with his grandfather. Zeus spoiled the boy as he taught him the ways of the heavens. He let the boys play with his bolts though he never let another do so. He would change his form with the boy and race him. Zeus had never felt so young as he did with his grandson. Zagreus was practically Zeus except Zagreus had no interest in seducing mortal women while in his animal form. Zeus blamed Zagreus’s celibate nature on Hades and Persephone.

“Oh, Zagreus, you are by far the most precious one to me. I shall make you my heir so if I am gone you shall rule,” Zeus decided one day.

“Me, rule the heavens? But I am meant for the Underworld, Grandfather. Father has trained me to rule there,” Zagreus remembered his father.

“Nonsense! You shall be my heir!”

“Thank you, but I must accept my father’s place,” Zagreus humbly declined. Zeus frowned. All of his sons would have jumped at the chance to rule.

“I shall not accept your refusal. You shall rule the heavens and the Underworld, my boy,” Zeus decided.

“I do not think I could do both. I should prefer you and Father to rule your kingdoms forever,” Zagreus stated.

“You are a good boy, Zagreus. This is why you are my favorite,” Zeus laughed and began to walk away with the boy.

Hera hid from her husband’s view and scowled. She could not believe that her husband was so attached to that boy. She was his wife yet Zeus never spent so much effort on her as he did with Zagreus. She could not believe he would want the son of his daughter by another woman be his heir and not one of the sons she had born him. For years Hera let her jealousy build in her and finally it turned to something more. This something that filled turned her mind to wicked thoughts and soon she called upon the Titans.

~

“Sister, where is Zagreus?” Despoina asked coming close to Persephone who was making sure all of the crops were harvested.

“With Zeus at Olympus. Why do you ask?”

 “No reason,” Despoina followed her sister.

“Do you think Zagreus will be back soon?” Despoina inquired moments later.

“Why is it that you are so interested in him, Despoina?”

“No reason,” Despoina spoke again but this time pink graced her cheeks.

Persephone smirked. She knew the truth. Zagreus was very handsome and many of the goddesses were very interested in him. Despoina may have been his aunt but they did not really acknowledge that relationship.

“I am sure he shall return soon. It is almost time for us to return to the Underworld.”

Despoina frowned.

“Do you both have to return to the Underworld?”

“Yes. My husband is there. My heart would surely break if I did not return to him.”

“But why does Zagreus have to return?”

“Because he needs to see his father.”

“But-” Despoina bit her lip.

“But?”

“I want him to stay with me,” Despoina confessed. Persephone smiled and hugged her sister.

“Perhaps next winter.”

“Kore!” Artemis came running to her sister.

“Artemis,” Persephone smiled but it soon disappeared when Artemis’s words left her mouth. Persephone fled to where Artemis spoke of with Artemis close behind as well as Despoina.

Persephone could not suppress the bile that rose in her throat as she saw the horrid sight. All of the clearing were bits and piece of her son. All of him was mangled or missing. Nothing was intact. Tears flowed form her eyes as she fell to the ground. Her father Zeus came forward.

“I struck those damn Titans down but it was too late,” he looked down then presented his hands to her. Opening them, Persephone saw her son’s still beating heart, “This was all that was left.”

Persephone took the heart in her hands. She held it against her own chest and cried.

“ _Cry not mother of spring,_

 _For life once more will you to your child bring_ ,” she remembered the words of the fates.

“Seal him into me, Father,” She gave Zeus the heart. He held the beating heart then pressed it against his daughter’s abdomen. Her stomach swelled to accommodate it.

“Thank you. I shall depart now,” She said and made her way to return to the Underworld. As she walked her stomach grew bigger and bigger. Charon was kind enough to help his queen into his boat. It was then she felt the child coming. She clutched the sides of the boat as she tried to birth what was in her.

The boat had made it to the end and stopped. A child sprung forth from Persephone. It was her son. It was her dear Zagreus. He rapidly grew till he was the form he had been at the time of his untimely end.

“Mother, are you alright?” He had no recollection of what had happened to him.

“Yes,” She panted and hugged him tightly.

“You’re bleeding!” He exclaimed.

“I am well. Now, let us go see your father,” She smiled.

“At least let me carry you mother,” He scooped her up and began to head for the palace. They entered the throne room just in time to see Hades in the company of the Fates.

“Father,” Zagreus’s voice made Hades spin around.

“Zagreus!” Hades raced to his son who he had just been told was dead. He hugged his son though Persephone was still in Zagreus’s arms.

“Persephone, what is wrong with you?” Hades noticed.

“Rebirth is hard, husband,” She laughed. Zagreus cocked his head to the side but Hades knew what his wife’s words meant. He took His wife into his arms just as the fates began to pass them.

“Hello, Ladies,” Zagreus smiled to them just as his grandfather did. The ladies all smiled pleased.

“We told you,” The three sisters snickered and disappeared.

All was right again and Zagreus was none the wiser but he was happy as were his parents.


	13. Another Day in Hell

Chapter 13: Another Day in Hell

It came to pass that Persephone bore the god Hades two daughters. The older was named Melinoe. There was no doubt that she was the daughter of Hades. Her hair was like black flames while her eyes were rather golden. She wore nothing but saffron and often enjoyed following Charon about as he sailed the rivers or being with Hecate.

The younger daughter was Macaria. Her beauty was renowned in the Underworld for she was conceived and born in Elysium. Her hair was white as snow and her eyes were the lightest shade of lilac though she had speckles of blue here and there. She took it upon herself to lead the pure of heart and virtuous people to Elysium.

Neither of the sisters left the Underworld as they had no desire to do so unlike their brother who often left with their mother in the change of seasons. Because of their constant presence, the two girls were definitely loved by their father. But neither of them had a love from him that even compared to his love for their mother. They knew he loved their mother earnestly yet they observed how he did not give her power in choosing where the souls went. So they went to question their father during a walk in Elysium.

“I do not let her decide because of Sisyphus,” He answered.

“Sisyphus?” Melinoe cocked an eyebrow.

“He was an evil king. He told your mother to restore his life for his wife had disrespectfully did not bury him. He promised once he scolded his wife for being so loveless that he would return. He did not. Hermes had to drag him back. He now resides in Tartatus,” Hades explained.

“I see. But that was only one mistake,” Macaria defended her mother.

“Yes, but it was a big one.”

“But mother surely must have learned from her mistake,” Melinoe suggested.

“Your mother’s heart is too soft for those sort of decisions,” Hades shook his head.

“But is not your heart soft as well, father? We know of how you released the deceased Eurydice to go with Orpheus after he sang for you and mother,” Melinoe pointed out the tale.

“That was different and in the end she never left and Orpheus ended up dying,” Hades was quick to remember the ending.

“Such a tragic love,” Macaria sighed.

“Yes. Yes. Now, girls, I must go. Your mother waits for me,” He hopped through a portal leaving his daughters behind in Elysium.

Hades walked to his chambers where he knew his wife would be waiting. He was very pleased when he opened the door to see his wife there with arms open. She quickly embraced him and kissed his cheek.

“Where have you been, my love?” She asked.

“With our daughters. They seem to think it mean of me not to let you decide about the souls. So I told them of Sisyphus,” He chuckled.

“You did?” She stepped away from him angrily.

“What?”

“I can’t believe you did that! Now they will think me a fool!”

“They do not think you a fool. Instead they defended you,” he quickly told her as he did not want his wife to be upset.

“Really?” Her eyes lit up. He nodded

“They are such wonderful girls,” She smiled to herself.

“They do take after their mother,” he stepped close to her. Persephone could tell by the look in Hades’s eyes what he desired. She smirked.

Quickly she slipped off her dress revealing her naked body. Hades smiled and quickly removed his clothes. She took his and led him to the bed. She pushed him down on his back then climbed on top of him.

She kissed his lips then his neck then went down his chest till she reached his eager “friend”. She grasped it firmly in her hand and slowly began to move her hand up and down. She lowered her lips onto it then quickly took it all. She swirled her tongue around his tip then used the underside of her tongue on his shaft. Hades groaned as she did and grabbed the sheets beneath him.

“Persephone. Persephone,” he chanted her name as he grew closer and closer to his peak.

“I’m going to-I’m going to-” He started to say but came before he could finish his warning. Persephone swallowed all that he gave. As Hades was catching his breath, Persephone moved herself to her knees were on either side of his head. She lowered her self she was practically smothering her husband with her cunt. Hades grinned against her growing moist quim. He used his hands to spread her lips wider and inserted two of his fingers as he licked her. Persephone ground herself against him all the while moaning out his name and pinching her own nipples for more stimulation.

“Hades,” She gasped over and over again till she felt him removed his tongue and fingers. She looked down at him with furrowed brows.

“Why have you stopped?” She demanded to know. He smirked and managed to push off of him then flipped her over. With her butt in the air, Hades gently stroke it.

“What are you doing, Hades?” She tried to look back at him. He kissed the left cheek then the right before spreading them and kissing what was hidden.

“Hades!” She screeched. Hades quickly left her anus lifted her hips so he kiss soaking nether lips. He raised his erect manhood and rubbed it against her entrance. She shuddered in anticipation.

“Hades,” She squirmed against him.

“Oh, do you want this?” He asked.

“Yes!” She whined. He smiled and happily pushed into her.

“Ah! Yes! Yes!” Persephone’s eyes rolled to the back of her head as her husband took her from behind. Hades moved his hand to grasp on of her dangling breasts. He tweaked her nipple making her cry out even more.

“Don’t stop! She commanded with her screams as she neared her climax. He did not till finally her wall clenched about him she collapsed. Hades filled her and laid on her back. He kissed her spine before rolling off of her. She turned her head to look at him as he looked at her. They smiled to each other before sharing another kiss.

“You know, maybe I should give you a second chance,” Hades suddenly spoke.

“A second chance?” Persephone did not understand.

“Tomorrow, help me decide on the souls,” He clarified.

“Really?” Her eyes sparkled. He nodded. She kissed him.

“I think this calls for another round,” she wiggled her eyebrows. Hades liked this decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was in a smutty mood. I hope you enjoyed ;)


	14. Final Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is final chapter. I hope you all have enjoyed my version of Hades and Persephone. I had a lot of fun writing it. I hope you all live very happy lives full of love! <3

Chapter 14: Final Thoughts

Persephone happily sat in her throne next to her husband. She held his hand as he went about his work. From time to time he would ask her opinion then she would give it. However, the day was growing to end and the royal couple desired to be alone once more so they could enjoy each other’s company.

“How much longer, my love?” Persephone asked after a soul was sentenced.

“He was the last,” Hades smiled to her.

“Truly?”

“Yes.”

“Then take me now, my love. I cannot wait for you to fill me,” Persephone quickly got on her husband’s lap. He removed himself from under his clothing and slid under hers before putting in her.

“Ahn,” She moaned at the friction. She began to move herself on him with the help of his guiding hands. Hades darted his tongue into her mouth as she ground against him.

“Please have mercy!” someone burst into the throne room. The couple gasped but it was Persephone who fell to the ground when Hades pushed her off in fright. He tucked his manhood away and quickly helped up his wife who scowled at him. They both looked to the cloaked intruder.

“Who are you?” Hades bellowed. The intruder pulled away the hood to reveal an exceptionally beautiful woman.

“I am Pysche, please pardon my intrusion,” She kneeled before him.

“You are not dead. Why are you here?’ Hades asked.

“I have come to seek the mercy of Persephone,” She did not look up.

“My mercy?” Persephone raised an eyebrow.

“Yes. I have come here to ask that you be merciful and grant me one favor.”

“What is it you want?”

“I mere drop of your beauty in this box so I may give to Aphrodite,” Pysche lifted up a golden box.

“A dose of my beauty? What is Aphrodite going on about?” Persephone laughed.

“Please, grant me this. If I do not retrieve this then I shall not be able to be reunited with my beloved husband,” Pysche explained. The words touched Persephone’s heart.

“I shall give you a ‘dose’ of my beauty then,” Persephone took the box from the girl and turned to Hades

“That Aphrodite has sure lost her mind recently. I believe it because of that war. Still she should not go hurting young wives,” Persephone muttered to herself as she began to conjure something, “Maybe this will teach her a lesson.”

Persephone returned to Psyche with the box closed.

“Be careful, child, and do not open it. I do hope you shall be reunited with your husband soon,” Persephone smiled to the maiden who smiled back before quickly leaving.

“What did you put in there?” Hades asked his wife.

“Something that will put Aphrodite to sleep for a while. She has really turned quite cruel recently,” Persephone sighed.

“I do hope that maiden doesn’t open the box then,” Hades looked at the door.

“I told her not to.”

“When have mortal done all that they are told?”

“Well, if she opens it then it is her own fault. Now, my love let us go and finished what we started,” Persephone smirked.

~

It was not until Hermes invited Persephone and Hades to the wedding of Eros and Psyche that they learned what happened to the maiden. As the two came to Olympus to attend the wedding, they were pleased to find that Psyche had been reunited with her beloved.

“Persephone,” Psyche bowed before the Underworld queen.

“Psyche, I am glad to see you have been reunited,” Persephone smiled.

“I am as well,” the newly god-ified bride was glowing.

“Psyche, come and meet my father,” Eros came and stole his bride away from Persephone and Hades. Persephone and Hades sat alone at their table but that was just fine. This way they could be alone and watch all that went on without being bothered.

“I am so glad all had worked out,” Persephone leaned against her husband’s shoulder. He nodded.

“Do you know what this reminds me of?” Hades suddenly asked.

“What?”

“Aphrodite and Hephaestus’s wedding,” Hades took a sip of his ambrosia.

“Oh, yes, I remember that,” She grinned at the memory, “It was the first time you smiled to me.”

“I did not smile,” he tried to play it off just as he had then.

“Yes, you did,” Persephone insisted. He rolled his eyes.

“You did not properly smile till after we were married though,” She sipped her ambrosia.

“Because that was something to smile about,” He smirked.

“It is said it took till then for you to smile.”

“I would have smiled sooner if I had down what I wanted to at that wedding,” he muttered.

“And what was that?” Persephone leaned close to him curious. Hades blushed but looked to the empty abodes of his partying relatives as he had done centuries ago.

“When you asked me how you were to become a woman, I had the desire to steal you away to one of those places and have my way with you,” he confessed. Persephone blushed furiously. Her eyes went to the empty places then back to her husband.

“How do I become a woman, _Uncle_?” Persephone feigned innocence. Hades nearly spat out his ambrosia but managed to swallow it.

“I shall show you, _Kore_ ,” he played along and took her hand. Quietly they snuck away from their table and into the home of Aphrodite who was busy brooding at the wedding. He took her to a bed where he sat her down. He kissed her gently. He wrapped his arms around her as she wrapped her his around his neck. He laid her down gently and began to lift up her dress so he could bury his face between her legs.

“Oh, _Uncle_ …” She moaned.

“Shh, _Kore_. They cannot hear us,” his head popped back up. Persephone but her lip as Hades went back to pleasuring her with his skilled tongue. She whimpered when she came into his mouth.

“Am I woman now, _Uncle_?” She asked.

“Not yet, _Kore_ ,” he smirked. He untied her gown till she was completely nude. He took massaging and suckling her breasts as she ran her fingers through his hair. She felt his burning erection against her stomach. She reached down and palmed the tip making Hades groan.

“I shall make you a woman now, _Kore_ ,” he stated and began to spread her legs. He suddenly thrusted.

“ _Uncle_!” She gasped loudly but he covered her mouth with a kiss. As he roughly trusted into her, she moved her hands to his posterior and gave it a squeeze. He responded by sitting up but lifting up one of Persephone’s legs so that she was on her side but he still had full access to her welcoming quim. With her hand far from her husband’s body, she moved it down to her clit to enhance her pleasure.

“Oh, more, _Uncle_! Ravish me!” She mewled. Hades responded by putting her leg down making her back face him. He lifted her to sit her straight up. She put her hand behind her head to go around his neck had his hands went to lifting and slamming her down onto his hard cock.

“Scream for me, _Kore_. Scream!” He bit her ear.

“Hades! Hades! Hades!” She could not control herself, “Ah!”

She fell forward with her climax. Hades went to a kneeling position all the while slamming into his wife. He soon finished and pulled out from her and rolled onto his.

“Am I real woman now?” Persephone asked breathlessly. Hades pulled her close to kiss her.

“Now that is the proper way to make love,” The couple heard voices. They turned and saw all from the wedding were there. Eros was carrying his already pregnant wife who was blushing madly. Zeus was grinning like a fool as were his sons and Poseidon. The woman were blushing but giggling.

“What are you all doing here?” Persephone quickly covered herself as did Hades.

“This is out bridal chambers,” Eros snorted.

“I thought this was Aphrodite’s place,” Hades mentioned.

“I am next door,” Aphrodite smirked. Persephone covered her face then began to laugh. Hades began to as well. The other all joined in with them. It was while the gods laughed at the greatest intensity that Hades and Persephone slipped away unnoticed. They raced to Hades’s chariot and returned to the earth.

As thy sped towards the Underworld, Persephone clung to her husband.

“That was embarrassing,” She mumbled. He nodded.

“But it was fun,” She admitted. He nodded again with a grin.

“Oh look!” Persephone pointed to a random snow covered spot. Hades stopped the horses.

“What?” He did was puzzled. Persephone jumped out and ran to where she pointed.

“What are you doing, Persephone?” Hades followed her confused.

“Do you not recognize this place?”

He shook his head.

“This is where you agreed to marry me,” she beamed, “It is just covered in snow right now because of the winter.”

“Ah, I see.”

“I remember I stood right here and you right there,” she pointed to a spot. He nodded. They were silent for a moment.

“Why did you choose me, Persephone?” Hades suddenly asked.

“Because,” she took his hand, “you were different. You were different from everyone else. Why did you agree to marry me?”

“Because you were different,’ he mimicked her response but he was being sincere. He leaned down and kissed her. He claimed her as his wife once more. They returned to the chariot not noticing that where they had made love the snow had melted and asphodels and sprung forth.

The two lovers returned to their home in the Underworld where they surrounded them with their friends, children and Cerberus. They had a celebration of their own despite not having a cause. After all went to bed, Hades rose and looked out to his realm then back to his sleeping wife. For the first time, Hades was glad Zeus had no problem seducing whomever he pleased or else Hades would never would had Persephone or the joy and love of his life now. Of course, he would never thank the oafish god. Instead he smiled and return to his love.


End file.
